Alex Sister's Talk
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: "delete scene" of Musicman. If you didn't read my other Supergirl fiction, I invite you to do it, it could help to understand this one-shot. Kara has something on her heart, she needs to tell her sister. How Alex will react? Maggie will be supportive? Kara isn't always strong but Kryptonite isn't responsible this time. #Supercorp & #Sanvers
1. Diner at Lena's Restaurant

**Hello everybody,**

 **Yes, it's me again. After a discussion with one of my readers, I decided to write you the "delete scene" of Alex and Lena talking in Musicman fanfiction. If you didn't read it, it's fine you'll not be lost in this story. But if you want, I invite you to read "Musicman: Hero or Villain?" and leave a little review.**

 **Now, I let you read this little one-shot.**

 **I hope you'll love it, don't hesitate to put a little review, I love to read you too.**

 **Have a nice read and see you around,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **ALEX SISTER'S TALK**

Maggie was home and bored. She missed work, she missed work, running through danger, living the action from the inside, team up with her girlfriend. Alex had to return to work but the story was different for her. Morning was hard and evening too long to come. She couldn't leave, she took long minutes cuddling with Maggie, talking with their future baby. She was so excited to begin a family with her lover that the DEO wasn't that fun and attractive anymore.

When she arrived at work, J'onn was smiling like she was doing sometimes when M'gann was around. Winn, next to him, was looking at her with his puppy eyes like Kara had taught him. Alex wasn't dumb, she knew that something was off and she felt it right, when she thought she was the main reason of this situation. "It's a trap!" was screaming her brain.

"What's happening, here?"

"Agent Schott, here, bets that Detective Sawyer and yourself, choose to call your son, Jeremiah. Can you tell him he lost?"

"First of all, J'onn, you know the answer because I know you are reading my mind right now. Second, Winn? Did you really bet on my son's name? What you just win, Winn, is that I'll kick your ass at the next training."

"He is the one who started it! Said Winn showing J'onn with fear and apprehension.

"Agent Schott, I'm the boss, here!"

"And by the way, Winn… You lost!"

Alex winked at him before leaving for her lab. When she entered the room, Supergirl was sitting in her chair, turning like a kid.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Isn't time for you to be at Catco?"

"Snapper send me on field for a robbery coverage, when I arrived there was nothing at all. So I decide to come to see you. How are Maggie and the baby?"

"Can you please stop turning on that chair that make me sick." Said Alex stopping her in her course. "Maggie and the baby are great. Even if Maggie want to return to work. I feel more comfortable knowing that she is safe at home. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Really good. In fact, I have a little question for you. You can refuse but it's a little favor for your amazing sister so…"

"What did you do? What I have to tell mum for you?" Asked Alex a little bit disappointed.

"Nothing, you have nothing to tell to mum. You can't tell her for the moment. I was wandering if… You and Maggie want to come with me for a diner, tonight. I think we need to be all together. After everything happened I need it to have my family for a night."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. More than fine. I just made a promise that I want to keep tonight."

"Ok, where and when? I'm pretty sure, Maggie will be over the moon to leave our bed and the flat." Said Alex with her big happy smile.

"The new restaurant on Crescent Street. I have a reservation for us a nine. They have vegan food on their menu, so Maggie will be happy."

"Yes, she will. I'll call her to tell her. You are sure, you are ok? You're not sick or something worse, right?"

"I swear, Alex, I'm fine. Stop worrying like this." Answered Kara almost bothered by the repeated question.

"I'm the big sister in this relationship so I'll worry my entire life for you, Kryptonian or not! Understood?"

"Understood."

Supergirl kissed Alex on the cheek and left the DEO. She still have time before Snapper called her for her report. She decided to make a stop to L-Corp to see Lena. When she arrived, the office was empty. She sat on Lena's chair and enjoyed the view. She always had loved the city and even more the view from this office.

"What are you doing, here? It's my chair you're sitting in!" Said Lena with an angry voice before seeing her girlfriend smile. "Oh my god, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't realized it was you. I had a rough day. Sorry."

"It's fine, love. You didn't know that I was coming. I was in the neighborhood. And thought why not coming to see my lovely girlfriend and bringing her food for her morning snack."

"My god, is that…"

"Noonan's chocolate bites. Yes!" Said Kara with a big smile.

"Oh my god! Thank you." Concluded Lena kissing her girlfriend, taking the brown bag from her hands. "How long do I have you before Snapper took you from me?"

"Probably the entire afternoon as I'm supposed to interviewed you about this new superhero in town."

"Oh. So that means, if I clear my schedule, you can finish what you started, this morning?"

Supergirl took the phone on Lena desk and gave it to her before taking her cape off. Lena didn't think twice and asked her assistant to clear all of her afternoon appointment and she wasn't available until the day after. Supergirl smiled at her before attacking her neck with hot kisses. The afternoon was promising.

In the meantime, Alex was on the phone with her girlfriend who was so bored that she was watching for the thousand time some cheesy movie that she love.

"Why aren't you taking a walk in the park or go to see your friend at the precinct?"

"Al'. I really love you but you know that if I go to the precinct I'll work and my amazing girlfriend would probably kill me for that. How is work for you?"

"Boring. I just see J'onn and if I succeed to finish this boring paperwork, I can come home early and have an amazing afternoon with my girlfriend."

"Why are you still on the phone? Finish your homework and come back home. We miss you. Can you by ice cream on your way back?" Added Maggie in a laugh.

"You are an awful girlfriend with that pregnancy. I'll have a talk with our son as soon as I'm home. And yes, I'll bring you ice cream. I was also calling because Kara invites us to that new restaurant on Crescent Street. The one with a weird name."

"Lena Luthor's new restaurant? The _Te Ukiem_ on crescent street."

"Yeah, that one. I didn't know it was Luthor one."

"Yes it is. The rumors says that she opened it for a secret lover. And when you translate the name of her restaurant, the rumor seemed possible."

"Translate it? Is it even a language?"

"I thought you were the one with a Kryptonian sister. Ask her what _te Ukiem_ means I'm pretty sure she knows the answer."

"As if Lena Luthor would use Kryptonian to name her restaurant."

"You'll see, tonight. Now, return to work, we miss you, here."

"I'm here soon… With ice cream and chocolate."

After exchanging a few love words with Maggie, Alex hung up her phone and returned to her paperwork. She had only one thought in her mind, returning home to her girlfriend. She was thinking of their baby boy and the lovely moment they will have before the diner with Kara. Her heart wasn't in her work anymore and J'onn probably felt it, an hour later, he went back to her and dismissed her for the day. She was free to leave. She didn't need to hear it twice. She took her jacket and keys and left the DEO building for her flat.

When she arrived home, she was welcomed by the sound of the TV. Maggie was asleep on the couch holding in her arms one of the cushion's couch. Alex smiled, she put the ice cream in the freezer and the chocolate on the kitchen counter before coming in the living room to kiss her girlfriend. Maggie was a light sleeper but since she was pregnant she could sleep for hours without being bothering by the environment noises. She kissed Maggie on the lips, then on her cheek and finally on her forehead before returning to the kitchen to prepare them a snack.

"Is that you, love?" Grunted Maggie half asleep.

"Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep, you're tired."

"No, I'm fine. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep but mini-you decide to kick all the afternoon."

"Does he still kicking?" Asked Alex next to Maggie in a second. "Is it painful? I'm sorry, if it is. I…"

"Stop it and give me your hand!" Said Maggie taking Alex hand in hers. "Do you feel it? I promise that he became a DEO agent, I'll kill you and J'onn."

"I promise you that he won't be a DEO agent. Maybe he could become a professional rugby player or a football player. I'm sure the Knights of National City are looking for a new Goalie."

"That Hockey, love, not Football." Laughed Maggie. "For the moment, I just hope that he will take a break soon because if he is like this at the restaurant, it would be awful."

"Did you hear, mummy, love? You need to stop kicking, now. She need to rest, so she can kick Aunty Kara's butt, tonight, if she announced us, she will join Mon-El into space love story."

"Continue to talk, it is working." Whispered Maggie caressing her belly.

"Do you love mama voice, little Munchkin? We love you very much, little one."

Maggie could help smiling, Alex was once again completely gaga of their little one. But if Alex can be lovely, cute and softy for a kid, she can also be a best and a true fighter when the safety and happiness of her family is in danger.

Alex was sitting next to Maggie in the restaurant. Kara wasn't here, yet. Maggie was smiling at Alex gestures. The young agent put her hand on her girlfriend's belly, caressing it with her thumb. The baby wasn't here, yet and Alex was already found of him. Alex was about to complain for the third time when Kara arrived, running.

"I'm truly sorry, I'm late." Said Kara kissing Alex and Maggie on the cheek. "Did you ordered some drinks?"

"No, we were waiting for you, Kara." Answered Maggie with a smile.

"Ok, I'll get it at the bar. Soft for everyone."

Alex was worried and the arrival of Lena Luthor in the place didn't help the young agent. Maggie saw the dark-hair woman but didn't say a thing. Alex, on the other hand, started to complain again.

"What is she doing, here?"

"As I told you, this morning, on the phone. It's her restaurant. It's normal to see her, here. She owns the place."

"I don't trust her." Grunted Alex kissing Maggie on the cheek.

"I'm the one with the hormones and mood swing, so please breathe and act normal because I think you'll have to trust her." Answered Maggie hugging Alex tenderly.

"Why?"

"Look by yourself."

Lena was next to Kara at the bar, waiting with her the drinks. Kara had her eternal happy smile while Lena is caressing her back with respect and love. Alex couldn't face that moment. She knew that Lena wasn't Lex or Lillian. She knew that Lena saved them more than once especially Kara but knowing that Kara was potentially in love with a Luthor was another story. She looked at her sister cuddling against Lena before getting up and took some distance. Lena seemed disappointed before smiling when Kara stole her a kiss.

"Tell that I didn't see what I've just seen."

"Your sister, happy, kissing the woman she loves?" Asked Maggie with a proud smile. "She seems to be happy next to Lena. And excuse me, I prefer her than Mon-El or James. She can support your sister childish behavior and face the Supergirl side. She is enough stubborn to say "no" to your sister. She is intelligent, strong and wealthy and if there is one person in that world capable of surviving Kara's puppy eyes, it's her."

"Why you don't date her if she is so amazing! She can kill my sister in a second. She has kryptonite at L-Corp."

"I don't have any more kryptonite at L-Corp. L-Corp turn it all to Supergirl who gave it to her cousin, Superman for destruction." Intervened Lena who was now next to the table. "I love your sister that you like it or not."

"I think, I'll help Kara with the drinks." Said Maggie leaving the table before the storm. When she joined Kara at the bar, the young Kryptonian seemed worried. "Kara... Are you ok?"

"I shouldn't have let Lena went there alone. Alex can be very mean when she wants to protect me."

"Lena is tough and I think she will make Alex change her mind. By the way, I'm truly happy for you. How long have you been together?"

"She helped me when I was mourning Mon-El, she was so kind and supportive. I don't really know what happened but it just happened. One day we were friends, the day after I couldn't think about living my life without her, without kissing her. She is truly amazing and so different from her public image. You knew that she can cook? She does better potstickers than Noonan's and her pasta are wonderful. She opened this restaurant because of me. Because I told her that her recipes should be known by everyone. She loves challenges and adventures. She is so..."

"You love her."

"More than my life itself. I even..." Kara stopped herself.

"You even, what. Kara, you can tell me. I told you about the ring and the proposal. I even told you about Nat'Han. We are family, now."

"I bought a ring and I even asked Winn to create a bracelet that recreates the red sun effects so when we are together, I mean, alone, you know what I mean. Of course, you know… Anyway with that bracelet, I can be myself without the fear of hurting her. Next to her, I'm powerless, she took my heart, Maggie."

"I'm truly happy for you and proud of you, Kara. But if you could avoid the "powerless part" near your sister, it could be great. I don't want to arrest my future fiancée for murder."

"I'll think of that." Said Kara laughing. "Where are Lena and Alex? I don't like this!"

"Don't worry, Lena is tough, she can survive Alex interrogatory!"

During that time, Alex took Lena outside. In the back alley of the restaurant no one would hear them talking. Privacy and face to face discussion were two things that Alex needed right now to tell Lena her deepest thoughts about her loving Kara. Alex "sister's mode" was one. Even if Kara had warned Lena about it, the young Luthor was still afraid to face Alex. In her heart, she knew that if Alex was against her relationship with Kara, Kara would finish by choosing Alex, eventually. Lena couldn't imagine her life without Kara in it, now that she tasted the real happiness.

"Alex, I know you don't like me and I can understand that. I'm a Luthor just like the two horrible monsters who destroyed your family but I'll never hurt Kara, not intentionally. I'm not used to strong and stable relationships so I'll do mistakes, for sure, but I truly love your sister, from the bottom of my heart. She is my happy beginning, she helps me to be better, every day. I can't imagine my life without her in it. I love her, I'll do anything for her."

"Anything? Like what? Your family is Supergirl enemy. They tried to kill her more than once. They tortured her and forced her to do..."

"Stop, Alex! I know that better than anyone but I'm not my mother or my brother. Every times I start a new project involving Aliens, Kara is the first one to know, I listen her advices and shut down every experiment that isn't acceptable from the alien point of view. She helps me to do the right thing because I've been raised differently. When I do something wrong she shows me the right way to correct it and be a better person. The day after she first kiss me, I went to her flat to talk with her about my admiration and probably feelings for Supergirl because she always told me to be honest even if it's painful. I love Kara, I was sure of that but I couldn't turn down the feelings I had for Supergirl. She taught me that taking the risk is worth it. No more secret. She told me that she was Supergirl and my heart sank. I felt awful because I didn't deserve that part of her. I was the enemy because yes, at this time I felt I was still the enemy, so I ran away. That day, I knew that I had to get rid of the kryptonite, I had at L-Corp. I knew that I had to show her that I trusted her and wasn't afraid of who she was. Because of my family past, I had to show her that I was on her side. I went back to her flat with all the Kryptonite I have left and told her to destroy it. That day, I knew that my life was with her and no one else. My mother can send me her men to kill me I don't care if Kara is alive, safe and happy. I'll do everything to make her happy and safe." Exposed Lena with tears in her eyes.

"Kara is maybe a superhero but when she fell in love, she fell hard and strong. She can be hurt easily and I'll let no one hurt her! When she loves she can reverse the earth race, she can fight kryptonite monster to save her love ones but not everyone deserve that. She loves you and trust you and I hope you realize how lucky you are to have her in your life. You've, maybe, saved us a couple of time but that don't make me trust you with my sister heart and life. Hurt her once and believe me you'll regret to be born! Hurt her once and I'll kick your ass right through space, I don't need powers for that. Did you understand me?" Explained Alex with her DEO agent authoritarian voice.

"Pretty loud and clear. I understood that you don't love me but for your sister happiness, I need to know that you support us, that we got your blessing. I'll not propose to her, tomorrow but I know that one day, I'll need to do it and that day, I'll need you by my side, because Kara is the only family that I have."

"Make my sister happy and I'll be right by your side, hurt her once and be sure that your worst nightmare will be nothing next to what I have in reserve for you."

Lena took Alex hand in hers, she got surprise when her girlfriend's sister didn't refuse the gesture. It was quite the opposite, Alex hold Lena hands and pulled her in to a huge hug that she got the secret. Lena froze in Alex arms, she didn't know what to do so after a few seconds, she hugged her back, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"I'm begging you, make my sister happy. She isn't easy every day. She misses her home a lot. Sometimes she will push you away but please be strong." Whispered Alex with the softest voice she had.

"I'll need you for that. I made something for Kara but I'm afraid that she would reject it."

"You know what. We will go to that diner. Enjoy a good time with our girlfriends and when the weekend is over, that our girls go back to work, we organise a meeting and you show me that something you made. Works for you?"

"Works for me. Thank you, Alex. It's mean a lot to me."

"We are family, now. For Kara." Said Alex offering a hand to Lena.

"For Kara" Concluded Lena shaking Alex hand.

When Alex and Lena went back inside, Maggie and Kara were talking about the possible acceptation of Musicman inside the DEO and super-friends team. Kara wasn't found of James and Winn heroism but she accepted them in the DEO team. Musicman, after all, was an alien just like her and a friend of her Kryptonian family. Why not helping and protecting him in his journey for justice. When Kara saw Lena smiled she got up and took her in her arms.

"Are you ok?" Whispered Kara in Lena's ear.

"More than ok. But can I have a kiss?"

"Since when do you ask?"

Lena smiled and accepted Kara kiss with happiness. Alex grunted before cuddled against her girlfriend, caressing Maggie's belly. Maggie was smiling, happy to see her girlfriend accepting Lena as a member of their awkward family.

During the meal, Kara couldn't help herself being tender or sweet with Lena. Soft kisses there, hands caressing here. Alex had some troubles at the begging but when the dessert arrived, she was used to it and happy to see her little sister with a thousand of stars in her eyes. When the end came, Alex hugged her sister, telling her, how proud she was of her. She did the same to Lena while Maggie and Kara were talking, walking out of the restaurant.

"Alex, you promise you'll come to see it. I'll be able to hide it to Kara for too long."

"Promise, first thing in the morning, I'll be in your office."

"Can we say... Second thing in the morning? I don't want you to walk on something, you know."

"Stop, stop! I don't want to have inappropriate images of my sister in my head!"

"Sorry. Have a nice night." Said Lena with a smile. Alex was about to leave when she stopped her. "Alex, wait! Congratulation by the way. I didn't have time to congratulate you for the baby."

"Maggie do all the work for the moment but thank you. And thank you for everything you did. You take care of my girl when I wasn't even capable of seeing she was changing."

"Maggie is good at hiding things. She wanted to protect you, I just helped her. Happy to see that everyone is fine."

"Everyone is perfectly fine. Thanks to you." Concluded Alex with a happy smile. "Go get your girl but please be..."

"I can't promise this. Have a good night, Alex."

Lena laugh before almost running to Kara arms. The two women left happily holding their hands. Maggie hugged Alex and kissed her on the cheek. Alex was finally happy and even if she wasn't fully trusting Lena, she knew that she was the secret ingredient for Kara's happiness in this world.

 **THE END.** ** _  
It's not about what you do, it's about who you love. ~ Cat Grant._**

* * *

 ** _Karoline Tesla – September 2017._**

 **So? How was it? Tell me what you think of it in a little review.**

 **Have a nice week,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	2. Lena's Secret

**Hello everyone,**

 **It was suppose to be a one-shot but some of you wanted to know what was this secret that Lena was keeping.**

 **Thank you to all the readers and thanks even more for the few of you who reviewed the previous chapter.**

 **I wish you a amazing read.**

 **With all my Love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lena's Secret**

Alex wasn't really happy to see Maggie going back to work. She knew that the detective wouldn't be on the street but she was afraid to see her injured or exhausted. She looked at her girlfriend putting her gun at her belt.

"Alex! Stop that! Now!"

"I did nothing?!"

"You look at me with your puppy eyes. I'll not stay one more minutes on that couch while the doctors said that I clear for work. I love you, with all my heart but I need to go back to work. We are both fine, the little monster and I."

"Sorry. I just don't like to…"

"Listen to me Danvers. Hey, look at me love." Said Maggie taking Alex face in her hands. "If the little Munchkin or I have a problem, we call you. Ok?"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Maggie kissed her before living the flat for work for the first time since her abduction. Alex waited a few minutes and sent a message to Lena Luthor.

 _I'm on my way to L-Corp. Maggie left for work. Text me when you're ready._

At the other side of National City, Lena and Kara were cuddling in Lena's bed. Kara didn't want to leave. She loved waking up in Lena's arms, smelling her perfume, kissing her neck, playing with her hair, watching her waking up.

"Kara, I have a meeting this morning, I can't be late."

"You're the boss. Of course, you can be late. Otherwise what would be the interest to be the boss? Please… Stay, I'll miss you."

"Honey, we took the entire weekend together. I took two days off in a row for the first time in my life. I can't take a third one. I promise you, I'll be home early. Please Kara, not the puppy eyes." Begged Lena kissing Kara's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll go to work then. I'll listen to Snapper complaining about my grammar mistakes or my lack of productivity. You know that it will cost you a lot of potstickers."

"I could buy you the entire restaurant, if you'd asked me to."

"But I don't ask you that because I'm not with you for your money or because your name intimidate me. I'm with you because I love you, the most beautiful women I ever met in this entire galaxy and beyond. Because you are the most generous, passionate and kind person I know. So now, go to work and show to those guys how badass is my girl."

Kara kissed Lena trying one last time to keep her in the bed. Lena stole one last kiss and left for the bathroom. Kara grunted before changing in super-speed and prepared herself for work.

"I'll see you tonight. Love you!"

"Love you more!" Answered Lena from the shower.

When she went out from the bathroom all finally ready for works. Two messages from Alex were waiting for her on her screen. Lena smiled ready the message.

 _Kara finally left. I'm sorry I'll probably be late but Kara hugs are really addictive. I'm on my way._

 _Thanks Lena but we are talking about my little sister, here, so no details! Please! *wink* See you in bit._

 _Oops! Sorry. I'm not used to it, yet. I'm stuck in the traffic but almost there._

Alex was already sitting in Lena's office when the young L-Corp CEO arrived. The young Luthor couldn't help smiling seeing Alex sat at Kara's favorite place.

"Is it a Danvers thing to take my chair without permission?"

"I'm sorry, I just love the view, I…" Said Alex jumping from the chair.

"Don't be sorry, It's fine." Laughed Lena with sweetness. "Kara loves this place too. And I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm terribly late. I hope your boss will not hate you for that?"

"Don't worry for my boss. He knows that it's for Kara's sake that I'm here. I can take all the time I want. So where is that "something" you wanted to show me?"

"Under your feet. In a full lead cover room to resist to Supergirl curiosity."

"Is it that risky?" Asked Alex with apprehension.

"It is a long shot project that needed time and precision and a non-stressful environment. No risk for Supergirl or anyone, I promise. Do you want to see it?"

"You picked my curiosity, so let's go."

Lena took an access card in one of her locked drawers of her desk and invited Alex to follow her in to the Daedalus corridors of L-Corp. Alex didn't like to be unarmed in this kind of situation but she had to trust Lena for this one. Lena opened a door and let Alex went into the room. Alex was surprise to find it empty. There was nothing in here, just four plain gray walls and some rays of artificial lights. Lena turned off the lights that made Alex jumped.

"There is nothing in here, Lena."

"Wait and see. Don't judge on the first look."

Some artefact that Lena had in her hand started to glow. She put it on the wall next to her and the magic operated. Alex was gob smacked. Lena Luthor succeeded to recreate Kara's beloved planet: Krypton. Everything was there, from Kara's statue made for her dad to the red sun light.

"Is it that bad?" Asked Lena seeing Alex silent.

"Are you kidding me? If Kara doesn't marry you after that, I'll kick her ass and marry you instead. Do you realize what you just did?"

"You're the one who inspired me."

"How? We didn't talk that much, you and me."

"Kara took me to the room in the DEO. She showed me her mother. What you create for her. After that day, she talked to me about the black mercy attack and how you take so many risks to save her. I knew that Krypton was her biggest regret and I wanted to offer her the change to escape the superhero world to return to her home for a few moments."

"You are an amazing woman, Lena. I don't know what to say. But one thing is sure, my sister needed a woman just like you. I'm sorry if sometimes, I'm a dumbass but I just want to see my sister happy. And believe me when I say that all of this will make her more than happy."

"It's just technology and codes. It will not bring what she lost."

"Maybe, but every times she will be here, she will feel your love, you generous heart beats in this room. You offer her the two things she loves the most, her home and her family. Don't think low of yourself."

Lena broke down in Alex arms. For the first time since her brother trial, she had a family. Someone on whom she can relied. She felt safe and invincible in Alex's arms. Now, she understood what Kara was talking about when she was telling her stories about her fraternal love with Alex. For the first time ever she knew the true meaning of Love and family.

She was a Danvers in her heart and soul and no one would be able to change that.

 **THE END.  
 _You gave them hope today, that's all it counts._**

* * *

 **Did you like it? Do you want to know how Kara will react to this? Let me know in a review. And maybe see you later.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	3. El Mayarah

**Hello Everyone,**

 **That one-shot is becoming a small fanfiction. :) I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for your support and your review. It's a new beginning for me, in a new fandom. Thanks for your welcome.**

 **Have a nice read.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: EL MAYARAH**

Lena was afraid, today was the day for her to talk the step. After Maggie and Alex wedding. After nights of babysitting Nat'Han J'onn with or without Kara. Lena knew, she was finally ready. It was time and the first step was to knock on Alex's & Maggie's door.

Kara was at work at CatCo for a new investigation, so Lena took her chance and prepare everything for the day. She was nervous in front of the Sanvers' flat. She knocked on the door and wiped her sweaty hands on her new tailored skirt. Maggie was the one to open the door with little Nat'Han J'onn in her arms.

"Hey, Little Luthor! How are you?"

"Fine… For now! Is Alex here?"

"Oh… Hum… In her office working on some lab results. Come in."

Lena follow Maggie in the living room. She smiled at the little man who seemed to want her arms. Maggie loved to see Lena this happy with Nat'Han around, she has no doubt she would be an amazing mother. She gave Nat'Han to Lena and went to the office to talk to Alex.

When the two mothers entered in the living room. Lena was on the couch with the little Munchkin bouncing on her lap. She laughed at Nat'Han face and laugh.

"Hello, Lena."

"Hey, Alex. I missed that buddy so much!" Answered Lena kissing Nat'Han on the cheek.

"He missed you too. Thank you for the gift by the way. Kara brought it, yesterday. She can't sleep without his little fluffy fox, now."

"It's always a pleasure. He is my only nephew, and I love him very much but it's not why I'm here, today. Sorry, buddy." Added Lena kissing Nat'Han forehead before gave it back to Maggie. "I need to talk to you."

"Everything is fine?"

"I hope so."

"Ok, come with me." Said Alex leading Lena to her office.

Lena was fidgeting, playing with the ring at her hand. Alex closed the door and invited Lena to sit on the couch. The young Luthor didn't let the time to Alex to talk. She found her courage and refused to let it go.

"I'll say it forward before I lost all my courage. You are the most important person in Kara's life. You are more than her sister, you are her hero too. So, Alex Danvers, I am, here, today, to ask you, your sister's hand."

"You… Oh my… Lena! If my sister says "yes" and she will of course you have my blessing. You make my sister happy, I can't refuse this. You are family now! But please, you need to warn my mother, she would be sad to learn it the day of the wedding."

"I'm flying for Midvale, right after I leave, here. I need your mum blessing too."

"Oh god, I would pay a lot to see my mother face. You're a wonderful woman, she will be happy to finally meet you."

"I'm so nervous. Luthor isn't a good name for your family. I hope Kara will accept me as a Danvers."

"Don't stress your heart out, Lena. You are already a Danvers for us. We don't need a piece of paper for that."

"Thank you."

"Always little one. Go get that blessing and I want a complete update after the proposal." Said Alex with a big proud sister smile.

"I'm pretty sure, Kara will update you right away."

Alex hugged her future sister-in-law. Lena wasn't a Luthor anymore for her and for the rest of their friends but for the young woman it was more difficult to accept. Alex kissed her on the forehead to give her strength and let her go.

When Lena left, Alex announced the good news to Maggie who offered to celebrate it with a glass of wine and some vegan ice cream. Alex frown at the idea of vegan ice-cream and made Maggie laughed. The two mothers was so happy for Kara and Lena that they rapidly forget their work and stayed at home playing with their little one.

The pilot was already waiting Lena next to the L-Corp helicopter. Lena still didn't like to fly except with Supergirl but she also knew that it was the safer and faster way to go to Midvale in less than an hour.

In Midvale, Eliza alarmed by the noises outside her house, she went on her porch. She was surprise to find an L-Corp helicopter in the field next to hers. She knew that her younger daughter was friend with a Luthor, her heart jumped, suddenly worried for her Kara's health. Lena felt it and preferred reassuring Eliza even before introducing herself. Eliza smiled, relieved.

"What can I do for you, Miss Luthor?"

"Oh… Hum… It is a quite long story. Maybe we can take a walk?" Asked Lena afraid of Eliza reaction.

"We can but I'm afraid that you'll have to take of those heels of yours."

Lena looked at her heels, not really appropriate for a walk in the fields. When she followed her girlfriend's mother, she rapidly understand that the sand was the reason of Eliza words. Lena took of her shoes and let the sand caressing her feet. She smiled to Eliza and admired the landscape around. She, now, understood why Kara loved Midvale so much. She couldn't help taking a big breath, welcoming the nice perfume of the sea.

"So, Miss Luthor, what is this story of yours?"

"Everything started when you were out of the country for a research in Africa. At this time, Kara lost her boyfriend. She couldn't face her sister's happiness and didn't want to bother them. So, she came to me. She asked me for help to grief. I'm here for the truth, Eliza, so I'm not going to lie to you. At this time, I was already madly in love with your daughter. She was broken, I couldn't put that on the table. So, I played the best friend. And then, Supergirl started to come more and more often, playing game of flirt and nice attention. She reminded me of my Kara. The one I fell in love. I was stuck between my love for the happy & goofy Kara and these feelings that couldn't repress for Supergirl. So, when Kara kissed me, that night in her living room after a long night of talking. I freaked out and left. She was so sincere and I was feeling wrong. I wasn't at 100% in that story. So when I told her about Supergirl, she laughed and revealed me the truth. I felt so happy that I could ask her to marry me that night. That night everything came clear, I loved and love her more than my life itself. And that why I am here, today."

"You are here, today, because you are my little Kara's girlfriend?" Asked Eliza surprise.

"Yes, Madame."

"Kara went to see me, last week. She wanted to invite me to meet her amazing lover. She seemed to be happier than ever. So, Miss Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you. But we know that there is something else. You didn't take an hour flight just to pour out your love for my daughter."

"You're right. I truly love, Kara. She makes me better, every day. She shows me the true meaning of love and family. I would love your blessing to ask Kara to marry me. I would love to be a Danvers. It would be an honor for me."

"Love, we are in 2017. I'm not the one to choose. But you can be sure that you have your seat at my table for Thanksgiving. You're always welcome, here. The person who makes my daughter happy like you do is always welcome in my family. But I hope you have a ring."

Lena put her hands in her pocket and took out a red velvet box. Eliza opened the box and couldn't stop smiling. The ring was a thin platinum band with three little rubies. On the inside a little inscription in Kryptonian.

"I asked a friend of mine to design a bracelet for the wedding because of the Kryptonian traditions but I felt that the rubies will remind her of the red sun of Krypton. I want to show her that I marry her, Kara Danvers before Supergirl."

"She will love this attention. It's a perfect choice, Lena. I was about to make some lunch, do you want to stay?"

"I would love that but I still have a lot of thing to prepare for the proposal. I'm afraid that I'm already late on my schedule."

"I don't want to impose but do you need some help? I have nothing to do this afternoon." Said Eliza with softness in her voice.

"In fact, I could appreciate some help. I need to keep Kara away from me until 9 pm." Said Lena in a laugh. "I have some surprise for her but she is next to me, I can't keep a secret. I also need to go to the flowers shop to pick up a bouquet and I also need to be sure that my assistant gave the right order to the caterer."

"Do you have a place in your helicopter?"

"Yes, Madame." Answered Lena respectfully.

"You'll ask my daughter to marry you, I think you can call me, Eliza."

"Eliza, got it!"

Eliza asked her future daughter-in-law for a few minutes to take care of some errant before joining her the helicopter with a small bag of clothes. Lena took this time to explain the situation to her pilot and called one last time her assistant and the flowers shop.

During the travel, Lena tried to rest and to her surprise, she even fell asleep on Eliza shoulder who woke up her when they arrived at National City. The race against time could restart. Seeing Lena's nervousness, Eliza took the control and reassure the young CEO. Lean took a long breathe before explaining her plan.

"Ok, Kara need to be at 9pm at the corner of Crescent Street and Grant Boulevard. It's at the opposite place of where we are going that will give time to my assistant to welcome the caterer for our diner."

"Fine. Breathe. Everything will be perfect." Said Eliza hugging a surprised Lena.

The amazing sensation of mother love held her the entire afternoon and when she was sitting in her limo at the corner of Crescent Street next to the meeting point she gave to Eliza, she felt confident and peaceful for the first time since a long time.

"Miss Danvers?" Said Daniel, Lena's driver.

"Oh my… Dan, what are you doing, here? Eliza, that Dan, Lena Luthor driver."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Said Eliza with a complicit smile to the young driver.

"Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor want to see you." Said Dan opening the back door of the limo.

"But my mother?" Asked Kara surprised.

"Don't worry, love. Your sister is coming to pick me up. Go and have fun."

Kara kissed her mother cheek before getting on the car. She smiled when she saw Lena giving her a flowers bouquet. There was something in her eyes, something new that made the young Kryptonian smiling harder.

"Did I forget something?"

"No, you didn't. I wanted to wish you a happy Kryptonian birthday." Whispered Lena kissing lightly Kara's lips. "Thanks to my scientists, we succeeded to calculate your Kryptonian birthdate. I didn't know if it was possible, I don't know if that make you happy or if you want celebrate it, but here, today, is you Kryptonian birthday for this year and…"

Lena was rambling, Kara threw the bouquet next to her and took Lena's face in her hands and kissed her. She was happy, so happy that she was unable to find the right words to thanks her girlfriend. So she continue to kiss her with sweetness and passion until her lips hurt and her lungs screamed for air.

"I love you so much, Lena. No one ever did something that amazing for me. You are so wonderful. When it's my Earth's Kryptonian Birthday?" Asked Kara with thousand proud stars in her eyes.

"We weren't able to pick one day on our calendar. There were so many parameters that we were only able to pick a period. The second Friday of May."

"Perfect, I officially announced that every second Friday of May and the following weekend will be our Kryptonian weekend. Just you and me without work and superheroing. What do you think of that?"

"Where you're going I'm going."

The driver announced their arrival. Lena stopped Kara and jumped out of the car to open Kara's door. She took her hand and helped her to get out of the limo.

"Wow, where are we?" Asked Kara shocked by the beautiful surrounding.

"At our new home, if you want to."

"It's depend, do we have a balcony?"

"Perfectly hide at the back of the building. Thought for Supergirl visit! Tested and approved by the DEO. There is also a fridge full of homemade potstickers and a home cinema perfect for the cuddling night."

"So tell me why we are still here, on the street?"

Lena laughed before leading the way to the elevator. She pushed the button "PH" for "penthouse", only the best for her girl. Kara felt so happy that she couldn't stop her and hug Lena with all her human strength. Lena hugged back and enjoy it until the doors opened on the penthouse doorstep.

Kara could smell the potstickers odor but the beauty of her new home stopped her, right in the middle of the living room. Everything was amazing, modern and high-tech but there were also picture and souvenirs of their love and family. Kara smiled like a kid on Christmas. Lena guided her through the different rooms. Bed room, bathroom, living room, kitchen, even Lena's office but at the end of the corridor, Lena refused to open the room for the moment because Kara's gift was inside. Kara tried the puppy eyes attack but Lena repost with the potstickers card.

"You choose, Kara. Meal or gift first?"

Lena's brain was hoping the meal first while her heart was praying for the gift first to pour his revelations out. Kara took some time, thinking the pros and cons of the situation and finally choose her heart over her stomach. Lena, her hands in her pockets, played with the ring and the artefact. She took a deep breath and took Kara's hand in hers and led her to the room. In front of the door, Kara realized that it was locked by a code.

"Our first meeting."

Kara smiled she would never forget that day and Lena's smiled. She entered the right number and the door unlocked. Kara went inside, she was a bit disappointed to see the room empty with only four white walls. Lena smiled and put her hand on the wall next to the door. A small panel slid, revealing two buttons and a hole with a weird form.

"This room is your room. You push that button and you have a perfect office to work on your article. This wall is…" Said Lena showing the left wall. "A pivoting panel, blank wall or a wall with a desk, a computer and all you need for your work. This wall." Showing the one at the opposite of the door. "Same blank wall or a couch for a nap between two reports. But if you pushed that button, you'll have a twin room of your training room at the DEO. But instead of the Kryptonite, there are lamps on the roof to imitate the red sun of Krypton."

"Wow. Lena that's… Wow."

Kara was so happy that she wanted to try all in a second but the hole next to the buttons intrigued her.

"And the hole? What is it?" Asked Kara intimidated by all the new gifts.

"Try it, yourself." Said Lena giving her the small artefact that she showed to Alex a few months prior.

Kara analyzed the artefact with insistence. She put it the hole where it fitted perfectly. Lena turned off the lights and delicately pushed Kara farther in the room. Everything went silent and then Krypton reborn under their eyes. The sounds and smells were a part of the magic. Kara froze in the middle of the room unable to think or speak. Lena was freaking inside, she took her courage and put her hands in Kara's. She put a small bracelet around Kara's wrist.

"With it… You can control the artefact. Think of a place on Krypton and if it existing in the map, you'll be there without leaving the room. Whispered Lena carefully in Kara's ear. "All the memories of your family are here to. Just think of your room and you'll be able to ask them question, just like in your room in the DEO."

Lena took a step back wanting to let Kara's alone but the young Kryptonian stopped her, strongly holding Lena's wrist between her fingers.

"Don't… Stay with me…" Whispered Kara in a sob. "Give me a minute." Added Kara playing with the new bracelet decorating her wrist.

She closed her eyes and took a long breath. When she reopened her eyes, the landscape had change, she was near her secret spot on Krypton. It was a small beach at the South of Argo City. Kara was feeling so right, so peaceful at this moment. She looked to the sky, feeling the red sun light and heat on her face just like when she was a kid. It was just like in her memories. The blue ocean, the particular odor or the Krypton atmosphere, a mix between cinnamon and caramel.

"I don't know how you did that but…"

Kara stopped herself, cleaning her cheeks from her tears. When she turned around to face her girlfriend, Lena was here, one knee on the floor, her left arm on her right lap, her other arm wide out in front of her, her palm open and covered by a red silk scarf on it, her engagement ring. Lena has followed the complete tradition of the Kryptonian proposal.

"Kara Zor-el, I wasn't able to learn Kryptonian fast enough but I couldn't wait anymore to ask you this question. So Kara, my love, my hero, under the red rays of Rao, would you make me the happiest women of the world, and make me the honor to become my wife until Rao invites us next to him?"

Lena was keeping her look down like the tradition asked to. Kara was crying silently. She tried to make Lena looking at her but the young Luthor was afraid and closed her eyes.

"Lena, honey, please, get up. You can't do that."

Lena got up straight, broken heart.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I followed every advices and rules that your mother, I mean, Alura, gave me. Oh my god, you don't want to marry me. Of course who want to marry a Luthor?"

Kara couldn't let her girl thinking low of herself. She kissed her without warning her. Lena relaxed in Kara's arms and let her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can't do that because I was the one who was supposed to asking you. I had everything ready for our anniversary, next month."

"I couldn't wait that long, Kara. I love you so much that it is so painful sometimes. I want to be with you until the end, I want to be your wife, I want to be a Danvers and have little "us" running or flying everywhere in our new home. I wouldn't wait one day more to ask you this question. I love you with all my heart and soul, Kara Zor-El."

"I love you too, my soon-to-be wife, my lovely fiancée. I love you more than Rao light. I'll will marry you and one day, our house will be full of kids but tonight, it's just you and me under the stars of Krypton." Said Kara kissing Lena.

Kara took the ring in her hand and gave it to Lena. The young Luthor put the ring on Kara's ring finger. Kara kissed her putting the red silk scarf around Lena's neck. In a flash, she went to push on of the buttons offering them a bed.

That night, Kara and Lena forget our world, lost in their own one. They forget the Earth, their troubles and the darkness. That night, they cuddled under the stars of Krypton, made love rocked by the waves' music of the Dandahu Ocean and fell asleep under the Kandor lights.

Alex worried went to Lena's and Kara's new flat. She couldn't help to be proud of the result of their work. She knew for the room for weeks when Lena asked her for help. She entered the room discreetly, she smiled with pride and happiness. Lena and Kara were tangled under the sheets, smiling and sound asleep under the beautiful sky of Krypton. The red sun was rising, Alex closed the door on the two new fiancées and sent a message to her wife.

 _Keep some holidays, we have a wedding on its way._

 **THE END  
** ** _Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero._**

* * *

 **So did you like it? Do we continue the adventure? If you want a new chapter for this story, just let me know with a little review.**

 **Have a very nice weekend.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	4. Happy Beginning

**Hi everyone,**

 **First of all, I'm sorry, I hurt my hand playing rugby so I wasn't able to write the new chapter. Now, I'm still a bit injured but the pain is ok, so there is the new chapter.**

 **Second of all, thank you to everyone who stopped by and read the story. Thank you for the one who left a little review at the end. Hope I would be able soon to find time to answer you. I prefer to write you new chapter and take care of my injury. When I'll be ok, I'll answer you.**

 **Lastly, I truly hope you enjoy this story. It was suppose to be a one-shot but Alex decided to take control of my pen and invite us in her universe.**

 **Have a nice read,**

 **With all my love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Happy Beginning**

Kara was walking back and forth in the living room waiting for her fiancée to come back home. She was passing in her mind, her ideas over and over again. She was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lena arrive. She got pulled back from her thoughts by a long and tender kiss.

"Lena?"

"Thank god, you're back. I thought you were under kryptonite or something. You were speaking Kryptonese again."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something important. How was your day?"

"Calm and boring. I missed Supergirl and you today. Neither of you came to see me, today."

"I had a long day. I didn't patrolled. I'm sorry. I thought a lot, today, and I really need to talk with you."

"Oh… Ok… Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I did. I decided everything for our wedding and I just realized that I never asked for your agreement. We are two in this adventure and I forget to consider your will. This is your wedding too and I did everything wrong. So Lena, what do you want for your wedding, who, when, where do you want to marry?"

"Kara, we've already decided all of this, months ago. Our wedding is in four days."

"I know but Supergirl can repair some of Kara's mistakes." Said Kara with sadness in her voice.

"Listen to me, crazy beautiful Kara. I, Lena Luthor, want to marry you in front of your family, who is mine too, now, in the Kryptonian tradition because you are my favorite Kryptonian in the entire universe. And I still don't want you to see my dress before the wedding because it is also bad luck for the Kryptonian. I asked Alura twice to be sure."

"So you still want all of this? Because…"

"Kara, I would marry you, tonight in front of a judge if you'd ask me too. I love you and becoming your wife is all that matters to me."

"So let's do it!" Exclaimed Kara with joy and excitation.

"What?"

"Let's go get married. Tonight. And in four days, we will enjoy a great ceremony with our family."

"Are you afraid that I say "no" at the very last moment?"

"Maybe… And it would be worse that the day, you stole my last potstickers."

"And what did I do this day?" Asked Lena putting her arms around Kara's waist tenderly.

"You've crossed the entire town to bring me back a thousand more."

"A thousand and one. So do you really think that I would cross town to order all the potstickers left in National City, if my intention was to dump you at the altar?" Asked Lena caressing Kara cheek with love and softness.

"Probably not. You're right. I was a sill idea. I can wait a few more days." Fidgeted Kara walking around the living room.

"Kara… Kara ZOR-EL!" Spoke Lena with authority.

"What?"

"Take you coat and let's go marry!"

It was late but when your name is Luthor, you still have some sort of privileges such as being able to awake a judge in the middle of the night, just to get married with the love of your life.

"You know that your sister will be pissed, if she learn that?"

"Only jealousy because she didn't get the idea first. And, she wouldn't try me because she knows that I can reveal her secret in a second."

"Kara, I already told you. It's not a secret. It's superstition. She wants more time before telling people."

"Humans are so weird. They aren't invincible and yet they run right through danger but they are superstitious about amazing and non-dangerous situation. I'll never understand."

"I'm pretty sure that one day, you'll understand that."

Kara was about to answer when a young man appeared in the room. He called Lena with a big smile attached to his face. Kara took Lena's hand in hers and both went through the corridor to the judge office.

It took a little moment but after Kara and Lena was officially wives. After signing these papers, Kara decided to bring Lena to her favorite place on Earth, a secret little creek in California which was a little twin of Kara's secret spot on Krypton… but without the Argos fish.

They fell asleep, forgetting the world around them. After that night, Kara was able to enjoy every minutes of their journey, knowing that no matter what she was already married to the most talented, beautiful and generous person that Rao made.

"Kara Alura!" Cried Alex with disappear. "Can you stop moving? I can't attach your cape. What is the thing with cape? Is that a Kryptonian thing?"

"It's not a cape, it's a ceremony mantel and if you weren't that clumsy, I would be less impatient. Did you fight with Maggie again?"

"No, I didn't sleep, last night because in the middle of the night I found your message on my kitchen counter and I thought the worst!"

"I needed to be alone for a little moment. I leave you the note for you to not worry."

"Oh, yeah. I'm joining Rao for the night. Love you. It's sound like a goodbye note to me."

"I'm sorry. Can I put my shoes on now? So I can eventually join the altar?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can."

Kara put her shoes on, looked at her dress in the mirror. She adjusted her mantel and dress before joining Clark who accepted to walk her down the aisle. (Not without a discussion with Alex first.) Everyone who knew Kara secret was here. It was an private ceremony but it was important for the two women. One of the best gift of the day was J'onn who accepted to officiate the ceremony. Lena appeared at Winn's arm. Kara was smiling like a kid. Her wife was a marvel. Her dress was ivory recovered by thousands of Swarovski diamonds. No veil but a tiara from Krypton treasure which was holding back Lena's wild curls. When Lena took Kara's hands in hers, the young Kryptonian could help whispering:

"You're the most marvelous creature I've ever seen in the entire universe. You beauty is as strong as your heart and mind. I love you so much."

She got cut by J'onn powerful voice asking for silence. Lena and Kara looked at him with love and pride. J'onn smiled back before holding his hands upon the Kryptonian altar.

"Ladies. Stand upon the jewel of truth and honor. Please."

Lena and Kara obeyed and stood upon it. Lena was shaking a little, Kara took her hand and kissed it before facing J'onn with her shinny big smile.

"Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor. Stand tall swearing your love and allegiance that all in this company may witness."

Kara took Lena's hands in hers and with a voice full of emotions swore love and honesty to the love of her life. Lena tried to hold her tears back but her lover's words went right through her heart and soul. When it was her time to speak, she needed two long minutes to calm herself and found her voice again. Kara was so happy and proud that she forget the world around and lost herself in Lena's emerald eyes.

"For the vows you speak this day shall bind you as one for all of Eternity. Before the eyes of man and before the heart of Rao, exchange the hued bracelet, my children."

Kara took a red and green bracelet and attached it around Lena's wrist. Lena still has shaking hand and struggled to attach Kara's one but one look, one glance exchange with Kara and everything was finally perfect. J'onn put his hand on Lena's and Kara's linking wrists and continue the ceremony.

"No others may wear the color of Kara and Lena. This link made you, wife and wife, this day and for all day, hence! May the countenance of Rao ever shine upon you, Kara Zor-el and Lena."

As the tradition wanted, the two lovers linked their hands together, putting it against the chest and forehead against forehead, they closed their eyes. Love was here stronger than ever. Kara let Lena's hands go to take Lena's face in her hands and kissed her will all the love and passion that Rao put in her heart of this wonderful woman who was now her wife.

"Please, stand and show your colors."

Lena hold her left hand in front of her, Kara interlaced their fingers and both raise their hand to the sky. Supergirl was now married for Rao sake. It was time to enjoy the party.

After the ceremony, everyone got invited in a beautiful castle where a huge tent was installed in the garden for the reception diner. Lena arrived with a new dress at the diner. Kara couldn't repress her smile. The dress was as marvelous as the ceremony dress but more practical for the evening.

"How many dress do you have?" Whispered Kara in Lena's ear.

"One more but this one will be for my wife eyes only."

"Lucky her… Wait… I'm your wife… Youhou, lucky me. Can we left, now?"

"Not yet. Be patient, love. After the dance, when everyone will be enough drunk maybe we will be able to leave."

"You lucky that I love you." Said Kara with her kid smile.

Alex choose that moment to get up and started her speech. Maggie was smiling at her knowing that Kara will have her little awkward moment. Kara could send a thousand of pleading look to her sister, the maid of honor was ready to shut up about Kara.

"As promise, I'm not gonna be long or talk about shameful memories. Even if my little sister has a million of it. Do you remember the first ice-cream day?"

"Alex, no!"

"See. Ok. For everyone, my sister is a hero but for me, she will always be my little sister, the crazy girl which whom I sneaked out the house to fly into the sky when I was a teenager. It was amazing to have her next to me, every time a guy decided I wasn't pretty enough or I wasn't girly enough. It was amazing to have a sister like Kara. Except if I was between her and our mother pecan pie. I warn you, Lena. You made her happier than a box of thousands potstickers but never stay between her and mum's pecan pie, you could regret it. So Lena, welcome to the family. It's good to have you at our thanksgiving table, I'm not the only nerd, now."

Everyone laughed.

"Wait. I have one last gift for you. Someone who wasn't able to come, today want to say a few words."

The screen turned on and Olivia, the president of the United States appeared on the screen. Kara smiled and took Lena's hands in hers under the table. Lena smiled at her, stealing a sweet kiss from her wife.

"Dear Kara and Lena. When I received your invitation my reaction was… Finally. Since I know you Kara, Lena is the prime subject of your discussion. You fight everyone who dares to point her as a Luthor in a bad way. You succeeded to make her proud of her name before she steals yours. I'm very sad not being able to be here, today but thanks to my dear friend Cat Grant, I'll have the opportunity to watch the ceremony, tonight after my meeting with the French president. Protect your love as strongly as you protect our planet. Be kind and true to one another. And I hope to be here for your children baby shower. Have a nice future, Ladies."

Kara had tears in her eyes, she got up and came to hug Cat. Thanking her for this beautiful gift. She, the, turned around and offered a kiss to her sister's cheek. After that speech, J'onn and Winn took the mic to share some good anecdotes about Kara and Lena. James made sure to have every moment immortalized in pictures.

Then came the time to our newly wed ladies to open the ball. Kara was afraid to be clumsy. Lena took her hand with elegance and grace and took the lead for once. Even if they had worked hard for this Kryptonian waltz, Kara was still afraid to miss a step and crushed Lena feet. The two women smiled while their body reacted to one another.

"Do you feel it, Love? Your mother was right." Whispered Lena in Kara's neck.

"Your heartbeat. It changed. It's like our heart get along and now follow the same score." Answered Kara closing her eyes to listening at their new heartbeat melody. "I really want to kiss you."

Lena smiled, Kara kept that habit since they met to ask for permission every time, she want to kiss or hug her in public. Lena took a little step closer and kissed her wife. She couldn't erase that smile which was drew on her lips.

"I love you, Lena Danvers."

The two women smiled and separate a little at the end of the song. J'onn came to the dancefloor and offered his hand to Lena. The young brunette didn't understand the gesture at first, then Kara let her go.

"J'onn, wait, that's father dance. I thought you would dance with Kara." Whispered Lena.

"I have two Earth daughters who get married, tonight. So has your space dad-in-law, may I have this dance?"

Lena felt tears rolled down her cheeks. J'onn put his forehead against Lena's. The young woman felt the pain and sadness disappeared from her heart and soul. She was, now, a part of this family and won way more than a just a wife or a name. She won an entire family ready to protect her and take care of her at every moment of her life.

The night was perfect for the two lovers. As Lena promised to Kara, they tried to sneak out of their own wedding party to discover Lena's last dress. As they was about to take the stairs to the castle, Alex and Maggie stopped them. Maggie was hugging Alex from behind with a huge smile enlightening her face.

"Can we ask you a little question before you leaving?"

"If it's about what we are about to do. The answer is no comment." Said Kara proudly.

"Yerks, Kara!" intervened Alex with a disgusted look. "You're still my little sister, so please, no allusion about that!"

"What is your question, Danvers?" Cut Lena, hugging Kara. "We are quite on a rush, right now."

Maggie couldn't help but laughed, hiding her face in her wife neck. She put a delicate hand on her wife belly. Alex looked at her sister who started to be worried for no reason.

"Kara, relax. I'm fine. Promise. We just… We wanted to ask you and Lena to be our children godmothers. We thought that as Lena joined the family, it could be great that both of you were Nat'Han and our little girl godmothers."

"Nat'Han loves you both and we know that it will be the same for our baby girl." Added Maggie with a big proud smile.

"Oh, a little Alex running everywhere!"

"A little Maggie too." Added Lena sweetly in Kara's ear.

"You're right. Alex, Maggie it would be an honor but at one condition!"

"We are listening."

"You're not allowed to take stupid risks because I accepted your beautiful gift. It's not because I'm almost invincible, that you're. Understood? You have children, now."

"Promise. Kara." Answered Maggie kissing Alex on the shoulder. "What about you, Lena?"

"Hein? Oh, me. Of course, it would be an honor to be their godmother. I promise to protect them against the potstickers overdose." Added Lena raising her right hand.

"Hey! It's not my fault if Nat'Han loves potstickers!"

The little family laughed. Happiness was there and stronger than ever. Alex kissed her little sister before letting them go to their adventure. Maggie looked at Alex determined to sweetly tortured her a bit more.

"You know why they left, right?"

"Yerks again! Don't do that! My sister isn't a kid, anymore." Cried Alex with a fake disgusted look.

"We can leave too, if you want. Nat'Han is already asleep and…"

"My mother is still here, I can't…"

"She seems to have fun with doctor Parish." Said Maggie with an amused smile.

"Bah! You really want to torture me today!"

"Come on, let's having fun."

While Maggie was begging and teasing Alex, Lena and Kara had found their honeymoon suite. The young Kryptonian took off her ceremony mantel and jumped on the bed.

"Come on Lena, where are you? I miss you, already."

Lena appeared at the bathroom doorstep. Kara saw her and felt sat on the bed. She was shocked by her wife beauty. Lena was wearing a silk dress with a vertiginous cleavage and elegant embroideries. Kara got up and approached Lena with passion. The brunette took Kara's hands in hers and put it against her heart.

"Don't hesitate, my love. I'm all yours, forever and beyond."

"I love you so much, Lena Danvers. Do you want all of this? For real?"

"Yes, I want this and even more. I want you, and mini-you flying around our new home. I want to see the world with you and getting old with you. I want to fall asleep in your arms and make love to you under the singing stars of Krypton. I want you, just you until the end of time." Answered Lena with her voice getting deeper, revealing her passion and desir.

Kara didn't asked twice this time. She took Lena in her arms and got on the bed. The holographic stars memories of Krypton were shining above them. Our newly wed lovers took every second to show and share the powerful love which was deeply living in their generous and tremendous heart. Love always wins at the end.

 **THE END  
** ** _Up, Up and away?!_**

* * *

 **So how was it? Do you want to know, more? Do we continue the adventure?**

 **I can't wait to read your ideas and opinions in reviews.**

 **Have an awesome day,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	5. Storms in turbid water

**Hello everyone,**

 **I promise, the next chapter I'll answer you in direct now that the entire story is write down. I'll have the time to answer you and published once a week. I hope you'll like this chapter. I worked hard on Lena's character and her relationship with... ALEX ;) Yes, our awesome Alex took the control of my story once again. :D**

 **I wish you a good read and a awesome week.**

 **I hope that none of you were in the terribles events of this weekend. Don't let fear win. Love & Faith will save us.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Storms in turbid water.**

The honeymoon phase between Kara and Lena seemed to be long gone. The young Kryptonian was jealous of her sister's happiness. After two years of marriage and two children, Maggie and Alex were still happier than even. Kara and Lena weren't even married for a year and yet, Lena was already distant, working long hours, coming home late, leaving early. Kara was, now, on the verge to simply break down. Not even a superhero can survive abandon.

When Alex didn't see Kara at work, she was worried and decided to pay her a visit. Lena's and Kara's new flat was close to the DEO. When she arrived, she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She entered quietly, trying to identify any kind of suspicious sounds.

"Kara? Are you here?"

No answer. She entered the living room and followed the corridor to Kara's office. There, she found Kara attacking a punching ball with her bare hands. The red sun synthesizer was blocking her powers and her hands were the first victims, bleeding under the aggression.

"Hey, hey! Kara! Stop that!"

"No, I have to continue or I'll probably hurt her." Answered Kara with anger.

"Ok, ok…"

Alex turned off the lights and took Kara in her arms. The young Kryptonian resisted at first but then she burst into tears. Alex hugged her, rocking her silently until she calmed down. They sat, there, in the middle of the room, Alex waiting for Kara to explain her situation.

"Lena is lying to me. She tells me she is at work or have to work late on a project. She doesn't talk to me, anymore. This morning, she forgot her phone on the kitchen counter so I decided to stop by before going to work. Her new assistant told me that she didn't see Lena for days. And when I asked her why, she just answered, she didn't know, nothing was written on her schedule. I don't know what is going on but she is lying to me." Explained Kara trying to calm herself.

"Maybe she has her reason. Look what happened with Maggie last month. I thought she was cheating on me while she was in fact organizing a surprise weekend for us."

"It is not the same, Alex. Maggie and you are, I don't know meant to be together. I don't feel that anymore, with Lena. She is so distant and secret. Even when you are pissed at Maggie you still care for her, you're still worried when she left in the morning. With Lena, it is like I'm not even there, anymore."

"Kara, you know that there is only one way to know the truth."

"I know, confront her and talk to her. But I can't Alex. I love her so much, it's so painful. I can't face her, imagine she want to break up with me. I don't want to divorce her. I love her, Alex."

"Ok, what does that mean? You want me to go talk with her?" Asked Alex almost annoyed by the situation.

"Please?"

"Fine, but it's the last time. You need to grow up, now, Kara. You succeeded to take a lot of responsibilities as Supergirl, it's time to do the same as Kara."

"Promise." Concluded Kara hugging her sister.

Alex made sure that Kara went to work this time before calling Winn to obtain some information on Lena's last movements. The young I.T wasn't really happy to do it but if Lena was intimidating for him, Alex was far worse. After a few minutes of silence, Alex obtained her answers. Lena was working in one of her facilities outside of National City for weeks, now. Alex thanked Winn and took her car, direction the North of National City to talk to her sister-in-law.

When she arrived in front of the building, she took her bag and went straight into the lobby. The woman at the entrance tried to stop her but rapidly regret it when Alex flashed her federal agent badge. The young assistant showed her the way before returning behind her desk. Alex was happy to know that Lena would be alone in a private place. The perfect situation to interrogate her sister-in-law. She was surprised to find Lena bended over a microscope, stuck in one of this Doctor coat. Alex was used to see the young Luthor as a CEO in her expensive tailor-made suit but it was the first time she saw Lena as a scientist and she felt almost intimidated. She knocked calmly on the glass door to make her presence known. Lena startled and her eyes grew worried seeing her sister-in-law at the other side of her door. She entered the access code and let Alex in.

"Something happen to Kara? I forget my phone this morning. Did the DEO sent you?"

Alex felt relieved to see Lena so worried for Kara. She started to think that once again Kara overthink the situation and made up the worst scenario. She smiled at her sister-in-law and reassured her before starting to explain the reason of her visit.

"In fact, I'm here… Because of Kara."

"I'm a middle of a protocol but I'm listening." Said Lena returning to her microscope.

"So, I'll be quick. Kara think that you don't love her, anymore, and you ignoring her because you want to divorce her." Said Alex cash. "If it's the case, I'm here to keep my promise and kick your ass into space."

"Wow! That quite forward! I don't want to divorce her, Alex. I love her more than anything. I don't ignore her. I try to make her happy. Working for her and trying to keep my company on the wave, it's quite difficult. I don't have a lot of time left."

"She came to L-Corp to bring your phone. Hopefully she didn't see your texts." Said Alex giving Lena, her phone back.

"I work here, for her. I swear."

Lena looked at her phone and all the colors left her face. If her chair wasn't there, she would have fell on the floor.

 ** _Hope to see you soon, I have good news. You'll love it. xx *heart*_**

"Alex, that's not what you think. That's work related. One of my scientist, Lisa, found something on the project, I'm working on."

"I truly hope, you have a better story for my sister." Said Alex sorry for her sister-in-law.

"Alex, you're like me. You know how it is when a project absorbs all your attention."

"I knew that but now I have a family who came first."

"You're not fair. I helped you for your family. I was there every time you needed me. I almost lost, Kara because of it."

"You don't asking for help, Lena. You ask me to trust you about something I know nothing about."

"Look by yourself." Said Lena letting her place to her sister-in-law in front of the microscope.

Alex sat in the chair and adjusted the microscope for herself. As a scientist and bio-engineer, she immediately recognized a sample of Kryptonian DNA mixed with what it seemed to be human DNA. She looked Lena with surprise and suspicion.

"Is that Kara's DNA?"

"Yes. Hers and mine. I try to realize her dream. I wanted to keep it secret. I was afraid to fail and break her heart."

"What kind of dream necessitate her DNA? Lena, I really start to think Clark was right."

"I'm not my brother! Don't ever think that again." Said Lena with pain in her voice. "Her dream is exactly the same as yours. Kara dreamed to be a mother but Supergirl can't be pregnant. So I looked for a solution. I already failed twice. This one will be the good one. No one has access to Kara DNA, I'm the only one who work on it. I swear. I love Kara, I just want to make her happy. I have problem with the cohabitation between her DNA and mine. Lois refused to help me or letting me look at John DNA, so I had to work on it from the beginning. That's why I'm not at home a lot."

"And ask for help? It's not because Lane is a dumbass that we would refuse to help you."

"I just did, Alex." Said Lena with a shy smile. "But, you know after the first try, I felt so sick that I thought my baby refused to be a Luthor. I thought it was my fault and Kara was in Star City. I didn't want to bother her with that."

"Ok, now, you sit down and listen." Ordered Alex with authority. "You aren't a Luthor, anymore. You never was. So asking for help isn't a weakness. You'll never bother us. We are a family, we stick together. You need something, you ask, you feel alone, you call. You're not staying alone in your little world. This kind of situation can put you in trouble for nothing."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm not used to it."

"You're family, honey. You'll never bother us. Now, take your stuffs and go home. Do something to reconquer your awesome wife and make sure to tell her, the entire story, not a detail off."

"I'll maybe need your help."

"In what way?" Asked Alex interested.

"The text. Apparently Lisa found a way to make this, work. If it's the case, I need to do the procedure, today."

"You mean try again?"

"Yes. I can't do it alone, if I have to seduce the love of my life at the same time."

"Ok, I'll call Maggie. She will take care of the homemade potstickers and your flat decoration. And we will work on that project. Ok?"

"Ok. But you should call Kara. She already hate me, I don't want her to hate her because of me. Call her."

"She doesn't hate you." Added Alex kissing her sister-in-law on the temp.

Alex smiled, even if Lena still had her Luthor's habits, she started to act just like a Danvers. She reassured her and left the lab to call her wife and her younger sister. She didn't have the time to talk that Kara was already announcing the worse scenario possible.

"Kara! Stop!"

"Sorry." Mumbled the young Kryptonian. "I'm listening."

"Lena is really at work but not in L-Corp. She is helping one of her team on a really important project. She didn't realized that she was that much absorbed by it. She still loves you very much and can't wait to be tonight to explain you everything. So no need to torture yourself. Work hard on your article and I promise that tonight, you'll find your lovely wife all over again."

"Ok, you sure? You are with her right, now?"

"Yes I'm with her, right now. She make me a sign to tell me that you can call her if you want, she will answer."

"Thank you, sis'. I'll try to talk to her next time, instead of imagine the worse."

"You're so human, sometimes." Laughed Alex. "Talk to you, later."

Kara was reassured, Maggie was at Lena's flat organizing everything for her sisters-in-law, so Alex could finally help Lena with her project. It was her turn to work on the success of her sister happiness project. The afternoon was delicate and stressful for the two women but at the end of the day, they knew that something great will born from this family teamwork.

When Kara went back home, that night, she smiled smelling the odor of her wife homemade potstickers. Lena was in the kitchen checking the oven, and tying up her hair in a ponytail. She was about to finish her glass of milk when she felt that someone was observing her. She jumped seeing Kara sat at the kitchen counter, looking at her with loving eyes.

"My god, Kara, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, you were so beautiful that I couldn't stop looking at you."

"Shoot! I'm not ready, yet!" Realized Lena out of the blue. "I'll change and…"

"It's fine. You're perfectly fine, love. When Alex told me that you will be at home, tonight, I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you so much." Said Kara hugging Lena from behind, hiding her face in Lena's neck. "I wanted to run back home to tell you, how much I'm sorry, that I acted like an ass. A child when you were supposed to be married to a grown up woman."

Lena put her glass of milk on the kitchen counter and turned around in Kara's arms to face her. She kissed her. She was feeling responsible of the entire situation. She tried to show her love before taking a step back. She wanted to talk with her wife before anything else.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have talk to you instead of drowning myself into work. I'll do everything I can to show you how much you meant to me. And it's start with…"

"Homemade potstickers. What can I do to help you?" Asked Kara with a big smile.

"Nothing, go sit down. It is almost ready."

The diner was perfect like at the beginning of their love story. They were laughing, telling each other stories, jokes and anecdotes. But little by little Kara heard Lena's heartbeat went faster. She decided to take the control of the situation. She got up and offered a hand to Lena and guided her to their couch. Lena snuggled against Kara like she was afraid to see her leave. As if Kara read her mind, she reassured her.

"I love you, Lena. You know that, right? I'll never leave you. You can tell me anything, I'll understand. What makes your heart stressed?"

"Our last discussion. You were so sad that I… I may be have freak out a bit."

"About what? My promotion and my appointment in Star City? You know that I'll never leave National City without you?"

"I wasn't because of that. It was because of your sadness. You said that you'll be the last Kryptonian women alive. That Supergirl couldn't be pregnant without taking the risk to reveal your true self to the world. You were so sure of this that I thought you could left me if I wasn't able to find a solution. I didn't want to lose you so I worked hard to find a solution to make you happy."

"Lena, you make me happy. More than happy. I'm the happiest women on Earth when I'm next to you. I would be happy to be a mother with you, your daughter or son would be my ray of yellow sun, my strength and courage to be a better person. He or She would be a little human, the cutest little human with the brightest brain ever." Explained Kara, kissing Lena in her hair. Caressing her cheek with tenderness.

"Or he or she could be a little genius with the heart of a true hero. Stronger and brighter than any of us. Half human and Kryptonian like his or her little cousin, John Kent."

"You… Wait? You found a way? That is why you were so preoccupied? You can't keep a secret from me, so you drown yourself into your work? Are you pregnant or something? We gonna have a baby? Who will be mum or mama? Maybe mommy? That's the best gift ever. I'm so happy. I should…"

"Kara, breathe, please." Cut Lena with her cutest voice. "I don't know if I'm pregnant, yet. To be sure, we need to wait a week, minimum. It's not a 100% success project. It already failed twice. So…"

Kara got up from the couch and started to walk back and for in the living room. Lena didn't know what to do, so she stayed there, looking at her wife lost in her thoughts.

"I need to ask Winn to create some bracelet or glasses like he did for me. She or he will probably have powers, so they need to grow up as little human to avoid problem. Bracelet is more discreet, no bad jokes as for the glasses. But if one day, he or she want to be a hero, they'll need glasses to hide their identity. I need to ask Clark how he succeeded to explain his superhero side to John. Do you think that Lois is still mad at…"

"Forget Lois, she refused to help me for the baby project. She doesn't trust me as always. I still don't understand why they accepted our wedding if they don't love me and trust me. I tried everything and…"

"Ok, Lena, now, you stopped. She isn't my wife, you are. If she doesn't love our marriage then she just have to walk away. You are my family more than her. I trust you."

She took Lena's hand and pulled her into her arms, kissing her forehead. Lena calmed down immediately, and snuggled against Kara's heart. The couple seemed to be in harmony again. Like if those last weeks never happened. Kara hided her face in Lena's hair.

"I'm so so happy, Lena. You can't even imagine how much I'm happy, tonight. I love you so much, my brilliant, amazing, and generous genius. It will be an honor to be a mother next to you. I hope she will have your eyes. I love your eyes so much."

"She? So she will be a little girl, then?"

"Yeah, a little blond warrior princess with your beautiful eyes and smile, running around the flat."

"If she doesn't have your puppy eyes, I'm in. I can resist yours but I'll never be able to resist hers."

Kara tried her puppy eyes but once again it failed. Lena was now resistant at Kara's puppy eyes. She kissed her and pretend to ignore her. Kara hugged her from behind and started to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"The essential is that both of you are healthy and happy. The rest doesn't matter to me." Whispered Kara with love and sweetness.

Lena smiled and let her lover took the control of the night. They made love, softly and tenderly. No rush was needed, just a long and sweet night between two lovers who found the path of love for the second time of their marriage.

The day after, Lena was woken up by someone touching her naked stomach. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kara lying on their bed, her ear against Lena's abs, her eyes were closed while her hands were slowly traveling up and down the naked skin.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Shhh! I need silence."

Lena looked at her wife, half shocked, half surprise. Did Kara just "shhh" her? She didn't know what her wife was doing but it seemed to be important to her. A few minutes later, Kara sat on the bed, looking at Lena with a huge loving smile.

"I'm not as good as Kay with that power but… You're pregnant, I'm sure of that. I know your music by heart, now. And there is a new one. It's not yours or mine. I'm telling you, you're pregnant."

"Love, it isn't possible, I'm human, and the procedure was done less than 24H ago."

"Too early for a scientist not for my superpowers. You want to bet on that?" Asked Kara with determination.

"You passed to much time with your sister and Maggie."

"Ok, so we bet, if it's a girl you choose the name. A boy, my choice."

"And if I'm not pregnant?"

"Impossible. I feel it. We will be a complete family in nine months. If I'm wrong I stop eating potstickers."

"You're sure of that?"

"Perfectly sure. Added Kara shaking Lena's hand. "Do you want breakfast?"

Lena couldn't help herself, she laughed at her wife. Kara couldn't stop thinking about food whenever the time of the day. At the deepest corner of her heart, Lena was hoping that her beautiful wife was right. She hoped with all her soul that she would eventually have the family full of laughs and potstickers that they dream of. Finally, Love and Happiness seemed to enlighten the road of their existence.

 **THE END**

 ** _Now you have someone who will stand up for you, always. (Kara Danvers)_**

* * *

 **So? Do you want another chapter or do I stop here? I'll read every review and answer as soon as I'll see it.**

 **All my Love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	6. Gavrrigehd sheah

**Hey everyone,**

 **I hope you had a nice week. I hope I forgot no one when I responded to your reviews. Anna as you are one of my guest, I'll answer to you here. I'm happy that you like the story so far. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

 **This chapter is for my crazy Sis' Vera...**

 **I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I did it for you because you wanted to. You were a lot to ask me for this kind of situation by asking me for a "SUPERCORP Baby" so there it is. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Have a nice read, and please don't forget the reviews (especially for this chapter...)**

 **With all my love,**

 **K.W. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gavrrigehd sheah**

Alex was sleeping like a baby. It was a first since the birth of her little girl, Faith. Maggie was asleep next to her, on her belly, with her usual little cute snoring. The flat was completely asleep and in the dark when Alex's phone rang. The older Danvers answered without even looking at the name of her contact.

"Oh my god, Alex! I need your help!"

"Kara, it's four in the morning." Grunted Alex looking at her alarm clock.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it's Lena."

"Breathe, Kara. What is happening?" Asked Alex getting up from her bed.

"We were, you know… Having fun, taking a shower and she just felt pain."

"Where are you, now?"

"In the living room. She doesn't answer me. She is bleeding, Alex." Said Kara worried.

"Ok, calm down. Check her pulse and stay with her, I'm on my way. I'm calling the med-bay so they'll know what to do too. Ok?"

"Yes, be quick, please."

Alex hung up her phone and jumped in her jeans from the previous day. She hesitated to wake up Maggie but choose to let her a little note tape on the fridge. She checked the kids before leaving for her sister's flat.

When she arrived in her sister's living room, Kara was kneeled next to Lena. They were both only wearing bathrobes. Lena seemed really in pain, lying there on the floor, in fetal position.

"Alex! Thanks Rao! She was conscious for a few minutes. What do I do?"

Alex kneeled next to Lena's head. She caressed her sister-in-law forehead. She had a fever for sure and seemed to be dehydrated. Alex came closer to Lena's ear.

"Sweetie, do you hear me?"

"Alex?" whispered Lena in pain.

"Yes… Can you tell me where you are in pain?" Asked Alex with a soft voice.

"The… baby."

Lena was exhausted, her head on Kara's lap. Alex took of Kara's glass and asked her to use her X-ray vision. The young Kryptonian was afraid to hurt Lena but Alex succeeded to convince her. Kara focused on Lena's body, scanning every part of her with attention. Her wife was trembling on her lap. Alex was holding Lena's hand with softness to reassure her, holding her breath thinking of the worse scenario.

"I think she is in labor." Said Kara with fear. "I don't understand, it's like the baby already has her powers. She is hurting her from the inside."

"Lena, did you hear. Your baby is coming." Whispered Alex softly into Lena's ear.

"Alex… Not the time." Said Lena catching Alex's hand with strength. "Please…"

"I know, sweetie, but you know it was a possibility. We talked about it."

Lena nodded before grunting with pain. Alex tried to keep her calm but inside she was in complete panic for her sister-in-law. And the DEO medics who wasn't here, yet. Alex was about to complain about it when her phone rang; it was the DEO. An alien attacked the city center and blocked all the possible roads to Lena's and Kara's flat. No help would be possible before hours. There were two solutions for Alex: First, Kara attempted to fly to the DEO with Lena but if the baby really has her powers it could be fatal for Lena or second option, Alex and Kara deliver Lena's baby, here, in the middle of the living room.

"Kara?"

"No… I don't take the risk to lose Lena. You can deliver a baby. You already did it when we were teenagers and you weren't even doctor back then."

"Kara, she was in perfect health and the baby wasn't half alien. I can't do that without help."

"Then call Hamilton or something but I won't move her." Almost screamed Kara with fear and anger.

Alex thought for an instant. Kara was right it was too dangerous to fly Lena to the DEO. She got up and walk around the living room to calm down. Few seconds later, she came back next to Lena and took Kara's place. She sent her little sister to bring back towels, water and scissors. She needed to win a few more seconds before facing the worst moment of her life, for sure. Kara followed her sister's orders. Alex tried to explain the situation to Lena who was weaker and weaker. When she saw Lena's lips moved, she came closer to be sure to not miss a single word.

"I'm… thirsty…"

"Kara will came back with water. Stay with us and keep your strengths, you'll need it." Said Alex caressing Lena's forehead.

When Kara came back in the leaving room, Alex was on the phone with Hamilton who was on speaker. More Lena was in pain more she tried to feel Kara's skin against her. The young Kryptonian sat against the back of their couch and help Lena to lean against her. Following the directives gave by Hamilton, Alex analyzed the situation. She felt lost when Hamilton asked her to show her the "scene". Something was off in the doctor voice and she wasn't the only one who heard it. Kara almost lost her patience not knowing what was happening with her wife who was in pain like never. She tried to calm Lena but her wife was stronger than she looked. She almost ripped Kara's bathrobe because of the pain which was striking her body.

The baby wasn't presenting right like Hamilton thought. There were two solutions, first the baby is cooperative enough and Alex succeeded to make her turn in the belly. The second one, emergency C-section that Alex refused immediately. Lena looked at Alex with a pleading look. Even if it would be painful, Alex tried the first solution with the two other women authorization. Guided by Hamilton over the phone, Alex put her hands on Lena's belly and moved it slowly trying to make the baby move. Lena started to grunted again. The pain started to be unbearable for the brunette who was ready to smash Kara's arm.

"Hamilton, she is really in pain. This is too much. She won't get through it without help." Almost scream Kara with fear.

Lena took a huge breath, she was sweating and trembling. She hoped to see all of this over now but she knew it was only the beginning. Kara bended over her wife, looking at her with her puppy eyes asking her to forgive her. She felt responsible of the situation. If the baby wasn't half Kryptonian the situation would have been completely different. Between two waves of pain, Lena took Kara's shoulder and pulled her closer to her.

"Kiss me…"

She needed distraction and this was a hell of distraction. Kara smiled and kissed her, softly, tenderly. Alex took that opportunity to continue what Hamilton told her to do. She was hoping that the distraction of the kiss would ease the pain. Lena startled, holding Kara, praying her to continue their kiss. Alex was focused on her task. Hamilton was here by words, motivating her and helping getting through this intense moment.

When everything was in better way, when Lena was less trembling, Alex took a break to breathe and calm her nerves. Her arms were in pain, her shoulders were sore and a headache was starting to invade her brain.

"Alex… I really… need to push that thing out of me or I swear I'll kill someone!" Grunted Lena regaining some strengths.

Alex couldn't repress a tired smile. She was almost happy to hear Lena swearing, it was a positive sign in this messed up situation. She looked at her sister; the young Kryptonian face was closed and her eyes full of worries focused on Lena's trembling body. Alex put a reassuring hand on Kara's wrist before returning to her mission.

Hamilton on the phone started to be worried about the silence. He reminded his presence to the women who got brought back to the reality. Alex returned to her place, Lena closed her eyes waiting for a new painful contraction and Kara stayed quiet, worried about her wife. Hamilton gave back instructions to Alex who guided Lena on the new path of hell to giving birth to a half-Kryptonian. The baby was, now, on her way but Lena was starting to be out of strength again, asking Kara for help, begging for the pain to end. Kara tried to motivate her but she quickly received death glares from her wife.

Alex asked for one last effort, one last push. Lena nodded and when the pain came back, she pushed with all the strengths left. It was almost unbearable and then she felt suddenly relieved. No more pain, no more strength. She closed her eyes, exhausted. She didn't see the fear and worry in the Danvers sisters' eyes when Alex cut the umbilical cord.

"Kara…" Mumbled Lena with dizziness.

"Yes, Love?" Asked Kara enable to look away from her daughter.

"Sarah-Eliza… Danvers…"

Kara smiled at Lena request. She won their bet, it was a little girl. Kara was worried to see her daughter silent in Alex's arms. The young scientist was rocking her softly, begging her to cry. Her niece was a fighter, she knew it, but she was born a month early and not in the best conditions. She was about to ask Hamilton for help when her prayers got heard.

Finally, a cry! The two sisters were relieved. Kara look at Lena ready to told her the happy news. She has done it. She succeeded to realize their dream; to have a family. But when her eyes were on Lena, the reality took her to the throat. Lena was smiling, her eyes were closed, she seemed to be asleep but for the Kryptonian super-hearing something was off: Her heartbeat wasn't right. Lena's heart was weak and unsteady. When Kara called for Alex help, the young scientist realized that the bleedings were worse than when she arrived. Hamilton who was still on the phone guided Kara through another X-Ray examination. Lena's health was worse and worse. She wasn't strong enough to face this alone and her strength was, now, completely gone. Lena has a couple of broken bones and internal bleeding. The only way to save her is now to take the risk to transport her to the DEO.

Kara didn't thought twice this time. She took Lena cautiously in her arms ready to fly to the DEO med bay. Alex looked at her with pain and a sorry look. The young Kryptonian smiled at her before kissing her daughter forehead as a promise that her other mother would be soon safe and they would be happy together. Alex did the same to Kara, a way to give her a bit of strength.

Alex looked Kara disappeared in the sky before taking care of the little newborn. She was already in love with her unique little niece. Lena did a really great job and even if the little girl didn't opened her eyes, yet, Alex knew that her niece got Lena's eyes.

While the older Danvers was cleaning the flat waiting for her sister to come back and watching her baby niece asleep, Kara arrived at the DEO. She didn't even had time to explain the situation that already, Hamilton assisted by the young recruit Cassidy, was taking Lena to surgery. Kara was watching it from the observation room. She was pacing along the windows. Everyone was on an early morning mission, no one was there to reassure her. When she was sure that Hamilton and Cassidy were really handling the situation, she listened her heart and returned to her flat to see her daughter and of course thanked her sister who did a great job during the night and early morning.

When she arrived back at her flat, Alex was sitting Indian style on the white leather couch that Lena loved so much. Sarah-Eliza was asleep in her arms. The entire penthouse smell nice and was clean as nothing had happened that night. Alex needed to occupy herself to calm down like always after a traumatic mission or event. The young agent seemed to be calmer and happier than earlier, she was even singing a lullaby to her baby niece.

"She is so small." Whispered Kara with caution.

"Yes, she is but she is already stronger than a lot of people. How is Lena? How are you feeling?"

"Lena is still in surgery. But you're the one who recruited Cassidy and Hamilton is the best doctor of the states so I trust them. I'm so happy to have a daughter and so afraid at the same time. Hamilton asked Perez to check Sara-Eliza. Do you feel ok, flying or I call someone to…"

"No, flying is fine. You just need to protect her from the wind and it will be ok. You need to be back to Lena and she need to be check to be sure that she is healthy." Said Alex getting up from the couch.

When Kara and Alex arrived at the DEO, Lena was still in surgery but everyone seemed confident. The young Kryptonian decided to stay with her daughter while Perez was checking the baby health. Alex took that moment to disappear and call Maggie. She needed to talk to her wife, to hear her voice and imagine her dimple smile. She needed fresh air and new pictures after this hell of night. When she found a desert corridor, she just sat on the floor, back against the wall and make her call.

She finally let her body broke down. She was exhausted and needed one thing, her wife hugging her until the end of this day. She didn't had time to explain the situation. When Maggie saw that Alex was calling her, she asked her neighbor who was used to watch the Sanvers' kids to stay with them and went straight to the DEO. She had only one idea in mind, Alex was injured or maybe even worse and she needed to be with her girl no matter what.

She went straight to Alex private quarters in the DEO, she didn't talk to anybody. She didn't even check the Med Bay or the Operation room, she knew that Alex wouldn't have break down in front of everybody. When she opened the door, Alex didn't even moved. After the call, she just came in her private quarter and sat against her bed, sitting on the floor, her knees against her chest. Maggie came and sat next to her, hugging her with all her strength, kissing her in the hair as she is used to do when Alex came back from a difficult day or mission. She waited, silently, patiently for Alex to find enough strength to explain what happened.

Alex explained a little, her words were cut by her tears. She was beyond exhausted. Maggie let her took her time, keeping her questions for another moment, another day.

"I was so scared… Maggie… I was holding their life in my hands. I was so…"

"You're a hero, Alex. You kept your calm and saved their life. I'm so proud of you, my love." Whispered Maggie kissing her on the cheek. "You should rest. I'll go see your sister and Lena and I'll come back to see you, ok?"

"Ok. Don't stay to long, I…"

"I'll be quick and came back to hug you."

Maggie kissed her wife and waited to see her fall asleep to leave the room. When she arrived at the Med Bay. Lena was, now, asleep in her bed with Kara sitting next to her. The young Kryptonian smiled to her sister-in-law while her daughter was playing with a strand of her blond hair.

"She isn't a day old and she already can catch my hair. How is Alex?"

"I should ask you, how are you? You're a mummy, now."

"Yeah. It was terrifying at first but now I feel great. I can't wait to present her, her mama. Lena will be thrilled to see our daughter."

"If she is like Alex was. I'm not sure that thrilled will be the appropriate word." Said Maggie laughing. "Alex was terrified to break Faith or Nat'Han when they were babies. Do you remember when she refused to give Faith a bath because she had broken the nose of a recruit during a training that day?"

"Yeah, she called me terrified, sure that she wasn't a good mum." Said Kara getting up. "Do you want to hold her?"

Maggie took Sara-Eliza in her arms. Kara made the presentation and when J'onn made his apparition on the doorstep still in his tactical gear, Kara ran into his arms. J'onn was maybe a hard and tough boss but he was the coolest and sweetest space granddad ever. The nickname had been choose by Kara, herself, after Nat'Han J'onn birth. Maggie smiled at him and after a few minutes, she let him took the newborn in his arms. Lena choose that moment to wake up. Kara was next to her in a second. Happiness was back for good and she couldn't stop herself kissing her wife with love and precipitation. Lena stopped her, holding Kara's face in her hands.

"I love you, Kara Danvers but no more babies!"

"Adoption is still an option? But I understand, honey. I'm so sorry." Said Kara kissing her.

"Good! I need to see her. She is ok, right?"

"She is perfectly fine. Ten littles toes, ten little fingers and a beautiful smile just like yours." Said Kara with excitation.

J'onn came closer and put Sara-Eliza into her mama arms. Lena had tears in her eyes but for the first time, that day, it was happy tears. Maggie who was in love with the situation almost missed the arrival of Alex in the room. She looked at her with her eyes full of disapprobation. She was supposed to rest.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I could come and see my niece." Whispered Alex snuggling into Maggie's embrace. "Did someone call my mum?"

"Yes, Hamilton did it, just after the surgery." Said Kara with a big smile which was a good announcement for Alex who received a big bear hug from her sister.

"Kara, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! Thank you. You saved me once again."

"Everyone is happy and healthy that's the essential. I just helped my family like we always do. I'm proud of you, Lena. You made a beautiful girl." Added Alex smiling to her sister-in-law.

Eliza arrived a few minutes later with Superman. Lena was feeding Sarah-Eliza for the first time and didn't immediately felt the tension raising in the room. Kara looked at her cousin with hate and angriness in her eyes. She didn't forgave Clark and Lois behavior around Lena. Alex snuggled into Maggie's arms, knowing that if her wife were letting her go, she would probably punch this dumbass right in the face.

"I just brought Eliza. I'm not staying. Congratulation for your girl." Said Superman ready to leave.

Kara was about to reply to him when a hand on her wrist stopped her. Lena was offering her a pleading look. It was the day of their daughter birth, she didn't want to see anyone sad or angry.

"Clark, stay. She is your family too." Intervened Lena with a content smile.

Alex tensed in Maggie's arms. She loved her sister-in-law like a sister now but at this moment, she wasn't approving her gesture. She felt Maggie's lips came on the skin of her neck, kissing her to calm her down.

"Breathe, love. It's not the time for an Alex's sister talk." Whispered Maggie near Alex's ear.

The tension was there but the principal concerned seemed to be ok with Superman presence. Lena even offered to her cousin-in-law to hold the little Sarah-Eliza. Clark hesitated a moment before taking his little cousin in his arms. As if Sarah-Eliza had felt the tension, she immediately started to cry at Superman contact. Kara looked at her sister with a worried look. A second later, everyone jumped when two tiny laser ray touched Superman chest. Kara took her daughter back while Superman let a stressful awkward laugh escaped his lips.

"I think it's time for me to leave."

"I'll show you the way." Said Alex escaping Maggie's embrace with determination in her voice.

"Alex!"

No one realized the situation too focused on the little girl who seemed to have more powers than expected. Maggie tried to stop Alex but it was too late, the older Danvers already have left the room. While the family were meeting the cute little Sarah-Eliza Danvers, Alex gave Superman one of her famous talk that could make anyone felt like a kid all over again. Superman was stuck between her cousin-in-law and the wall, he knew that even his powers couldn't save him from this situation. He'd have to face it no matter what. Face it was a thing, surviving it was another.

"Alex, look, I…"

"No, you shut up and listen. It's not because you can crush me with your bare hands that I'll keep my mouth shut. Your crest on your chest doesn't intimidated me at all. So you'll listen to me or believe me Kryptonite will be the least of your problems. You abandoned Kara when she needed you the most. We took care of her when you were flying around Metropolis playing the superhero boy. You reappeared in her life as the perfect little cousin, and we said nothing, we let you acted and disappeared again. But, now, this is the drop too much. You crossed the line."

"It's a Luthor, Alexandra!"

"You really shut up! I didn't finish and you aren't allowed to call me Alexandra. Lena isn't a Luthor. She isn't her brother or her mother. She took care of Kara when everyone, included me, failed to see her pain. She was there for Kara every time she needed it since the day they met. She knew, she was Supergirl and yet, she did nothing to hurt her or compromise her. She can attack whoever you want but to touch my family. I really warn you, touch Lena and I kill you. This advice stand for your "so-little-miss-perfect" that you have for wife, too. You pretend to be family but where were you when Lena asked for help? Oh, yeah you refused to help her."

"She wanted to analyze my son DNA!"

"To avoid this!" Said Alex showing Lena's room direction. "She almost die because of you. Kara almost lost her wife because you refused to help your family. You refused to give her a chance to find a better solution."

"No one helped Lois when she was pregnant. Everything went well because we didn't play God. Lena Luthor did and…"

"My God. I thought Lois was the reason of all of this but you're far worse than her. You don't accept your cousin happiness. Why did you come to her wedding, why did you accept all of this? Oh my… You thought that they wouldn't stay long together." Added Alex understanding Clark thoughts. "You know that back on Krypton, Kara would have been honor and envy by everyone because she married a Genius who could have been able to save the planet."

"We aren't on Krypton! Stop trying to keep that damned planet in my cousin mind! Krypton is destroyed. Earth is our home. And what Lena Luthor did isn't right!"

"You're a dumbass, Kent! You're a fucking homophobic dumbass." Exploded Alex with rage. "Lena is one of us. She is the reason why your cousin is happy. She is the reason why Kara, my little sister, can be a mother without revealing Supergirl secret identity. So, I advise you to change your mind and quick, Kent or you'll have to leave National City and never come back. We don't need your negative vibes, here."

"Kara made her choices, I made mine by not trusting a woman who have been raised by Luthors. We aren't in Shakespeare play, Alex, we are in…"

"You're right, we don't need a Tybalt in our life. I love my sister and I'll always support her in her choices, good or bad, I'll be right next to her in every stormy and sunny days. Aliens are like humans, they aren't perfect and they need to know that they aren't alone to raise above their mistakes and fails and grow up, stronger."

"I was like you, Alex. I refused to see the truth. Lex was my best friend. He seemed perfect until the day when he tried to kill me."

"Did you gave Lena a chance? Did you listen what she had to say? Did you look at her when she is with Kara? Did you take some time to see how much Lena loves your cousin? You stopped your judgement at her name and didn't even gave her a chance. She deserves a chance like everyone. I gave a chance to Kara when she arrived on Earth, I gave you a chance, and I even gave a chance to J'onn who is a Martian for Rao sake! Lena is, sometimes, cold or distant because she didn't know how to deal with a loving family, but she is a true angel. She saved us a multiple times. She almost die for us. She fight Rhea and almost get forced into an arrange marriage with some random alien that didn't even like because he was her girl's lover. She took the risk to betray her family for us, to protect Kara and the other aliens of this planet. And you what did you do? Like us, nothing! She accepted us, our crazy dysfunctional family while her own family were designating us as the enemy. She gave us a chance. For your cousin, for Sarah-Eliza, give her a chance. El Mayarah, right?" Explained Alex trying to calm down her voice.

Clark looked at Alex, not knowing what to say. The older Danvers was proud of herself. She, Alex Danvers, a little human without superpowers, succeeded to make Superman lost his voice and words. Superman even made a step back.

"When she will be back on her feet, I'll think of it. But right, now, I'm not welcome at the family table."

"You're quite right, buddy." Half joked Alex with a proud smile. "I'm not asking you to run into the room and apology immediately. I'm asking to be honest and think twice before abandoning your cousin again because this time she isn't a kid anymore and she doesn't need you to survive on Earth. Your reason seemed maybe right for you but that can make you lost your family, think of it, Kent."

"I heard you, Alex. Thank you."

Superman offered a hand to Alex who shook it. When her cousin-in-law left, Alex almost ran back to join her family. Kara was waiting for her at the door. She was immediately engulfed in her little sister's arms.

"Thank you, thank you."

"I swear, Kara, it was the very last time."

"In the deepest corner of your heart, you love being bossy and talk to people to protect your family. But promise, I'll do it myself, next time. Crossed my heart." Said Kara linking her words with the gesture.

"Good because, I want to be the cool aunty, now. Not the authoritarian one that you call when your child don't behave correctly. Understood?"

"Loud and clear but you have competition. Maggie already promise to be the coolest godmother ever. She promised gifts and unforgettable moment to my little girl."

"I'm sure I can do better." Said Alex with a huge smile.

"Do you want to bet?" Asked Maggie with a big smile at the doorstep. "Mummy is demanded by her baby girl."

Kara returned immediately in the room to see her wife and daughter while Maggie came and kissed her wife with passion and love. The new days promised to be full of happiness and fun. In this world of fear and danger, a little drop of hope just fell from heaven in their life for the greatest joy of the Danvers-Sanvers family.

 **THE END  
 _I'm not here to judge you for things that happened in the past. I am here to help you heal._**

* * *

 **So did you like it? How was it? Do you want a new chapter or do we stop the story here? Don't forget the review to tell me your POV on the story and chapter.**

 **Have a nice week, see you next week (maybe).**

 **With all my love,**

 **K.W. Tesla xoxo**


	7. Ka'ocha

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back! :) I'm a bit late but I'll try to answer to your reviews just down here.**

 **READERS' MAILS: (Feel like Phoebe Halliwell^^)**

 **Gleefreak15** **: Thank you very much. Yeah Alex is a great sister! :) I hope you'll love the new chapter. Things chance a bit. :) I wish you a good read.**

 **Guest** **: (I don't know you) but thank you for your review.**

 **LadyCinnamon09** **: Love ya Sis but I'm still more Alex than Kara ^^**

 **Thalie57** **: Yes the story continue. ;)... :D Thank you for your review and your nice words... :)**

 **T-Rex Ninja Kid** **: You reading my mind. :) Of course Superman has to make up his mind. More baby stuff but not as much as I wanted. :) It was hard to write. Thank you for support.**

 **: Thank you. :) Maybe this one will be the best again? :D**

 **END OF THE READERS' MAILS**

 **I let you read. Hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Nice read,**

 **With all my love**

 **KW Tesla.**

 **PS: Don't forget to review it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: KA'OCHA**

Sarah-Eliza and Lena were, finally, at home. The two mothers took a leave of absence from work to settle down as a family. Thanks to Winn, Sarah-Eliza powers were under control with a little bracelet. For the moment, only the laser eyes and her super-strength already made an appearance. The life changed a lot for the two women but Kara still had to leave a few times to be Supergirl but she never missed any bedtimes. It was her little ritual with Lena, the two women were there for Sarah-Eliza bedtime.

That night, Sarah-Eliza fell asleep in Kara's arms while Lena was signing her a song. Kara loved to hear her wife voice and always found a way to be hear when Lena was singing. When Sarah-Eliza was in bed, Lena returned to her computer, preparing her return to work. She was sitting over Kara's legs on the couch while Kara's was watching a rerun of a cop show. She was thinking about her cousin, she knew that Lena tried to talk with Lois for John's birthday gift but no one answered. She was pissed off and sad at the same time. She loved Lena more than her life and would never leave her because someone think she isn't worth the risk but she missed her cousin a lot, these days.

As if fate wanted to play game with the young Kryptonian, someone knocked on the door. Kara didn't move first, she just turned her head and used her X-ray vision to discover who was crazy enough to come this late at night at their flat. When she recognized her visitor, she jumped from the couch almost knocking Lena down the floor. The brunette looked at her with surprise. There was only one person who create that kind of reaction from Kara and he was still banished from their family. Lena got up and left her laptop on the coffee table, taking Kara into a warm embrace. She knew that it was the best way to calm her wife down.

"Did you try to call him, again?"

"No, I just sent a gift for John. After all, he is still your little cousin, even if they refused to talk with us. Why?"

"Because he is behind the door and seemed to be determined to talk."

"Then go and open the door."

"Go checked on Sarah-Eliza, I think he woke her up." Grunted Kara disappointed.

"I hate super-hearing." Mumbled Lena going to see her daughter.

"I heard you, Lena."

"Me too, Love." Answered Lena with a playing smile.

Kara opened the door and faced her cousin with angriness. She let him entered the flat and both stayed silent for a moment in the middle of the living room. Clark was about to break the silence when Kara cut him and exploded like never before. She kept that rage and anger for too long. It was time to release the pain.

"If you came here to tell me that my wife is the enemy, you can take the door and leave. I love her, I trust her with my life and I'll never abandoned her because you or anybody don't like her. She is worth it, she is my wife, my soulmate and no one can change that not even Kryptonite. So if you keep lashing your negative vibes, you can fly back to Metropolis and your perfect little straight life."

"Kara…"

"Not this time, Kal-El! I'm the one who is talking and you'll listen until the end of it! Lena is my family. I choose her and she choose me even if she was way out of my league. With her next to me, I feel like the luckiest women of the world, of the universe. Alex was right, she deserves her chance. You can't blame her for her brother or mother acts. Just like no one can blame us for my mother behavior or Astra behavior back on Krypton or here. I aren't responsible of our family behavior and acts. If you are here to ask me again to choose between you and my wife, the answer will be the same. I choose her and you can leave. I'll never abandon people who care for me beyond everything else. Because I care for her too and I love our family with her virtues and vices."

"Did you finish?" Tried Clark with precaution.

"Yes!"

"Good. I heard you but I just came to tell you and Lena, I'm sorry. I needed time and probably a good kick in the ass by your sister to bring me back on the right path and opened my eyes. I see the truth, now, I was a foul and I should have gave Lena a chance instead of blaming her because of her family name. I hope she'll give me another chance even after everything I did and said."

"You were a dumbass, Kal-El! The worse cousin on Earth and probably beyond."

"Hey, Kara! I try to do my redemption speech."

"Sorry, go head." Said Kara quietly.

"I was saying, I had the wrong behavior and I hope she could forgive me, one day. I also hope that you two could forgive Lois too and give her another chance. She was afraid to lose John after she almost lost me a month before on Earth one. She didn't react properly and you know how stubborn she can be. I'm the same, I wanted what it was best for my family. I didn't realized that I was hurting yours. I'm truly sorry, Kara."

"I can't speak for Lena but I'll think of it for myself. I'll need time to trust you again, Kal."

"It will be the same for me." Intervened Lena back from their daughter's room. "Only time can heal us but if you are like your cousin and I'm pretty sure you are. Pardon will be easier around a nice meal. Maybe this weekend? You can, of course, bring John, he will be probably thrilled to meet his baby cousin."

"And Lena do the best homemade potstickers. I could even go to Boston for John favorite pizza." Added Kara with a shyly smile.

"I'll take care of the pizza and make sure that Lois won't be working this weekend. John pleading look can still make her change her plans if mine doesn't work." Said Clark trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"So, the puppy eyes isn't a Kara thing?"

"Oh no, it's a Kryptonian thing. It's almost our national sport and Kara would probably be our World champion even if John is quite good at it."

"Don't say that to her. Miss Lena Danvers, here, is resistant at my puppy eyes. She found a repost." Said Kara proving her point by offering Lena a pleading look without success.

Clark laughed while Lena kissed her wife to comfort her. She was hugging her tenderly while Clark was trying to look elsewhere not used to her cousin happiness, yet. Cheesy love and affection in public weren't his things. Superman was still a bit prude behind his crest of superhero.

"Do you want to stay? Asked Lena with respect. "We just have to throw some pillows in Kara's office and you have a bed for the night."

"It's nice of you but Lois is probably waiting for me to go to bed. She doesn't like when I'm out as Superman. She is always afraid that I met someone who doesn't support me or who want revenge because of my family back in Krypton. I'll return to Metropolis."

"I'm the same with Kara. I understand." Answered Lena hugging Kara from behind. "Don't make your wife wait."

After some "goodbye" exchanged, Clark left for Metropolis. Lena was looking at Kara with a very proud smile. For the first time since they knew each other, Kara Danvers stood strong for her family without hiding herself behind Supergirl or asking for her sister's help. She was about to kiss her to show her how much she loved her when Kara started to complain.

"He broke my groove! Everything was there, I got the courage, I followed every advices that everyone gave me. I stood strong and loud and he destroyed everything with one little sentence. You saw that Lena. One sentence. I came to tell you I'm sorry. I'll never be strong like Alex."

"Don't say that love. You did it, you protect your family as Kara. The essential is here. You did it. Not Alex, not Supergirl. You, Kara Danvers, my beautiful butterfly, my amazing love. I'm truly proud of you, tonight. And I'll show how much I'm proud of you." Added Lena with a playful smile.

"I'm not sure that my wife will agree with that. I'm flattered but I really love my wife and…"

"She will be perfectly fine, especially if you don't awake your daughter that she succeeded to put back to sleep."

"I'll do my best.' Laughed Kara before kissing Lena passionately.

The night promise a firework of feelings and emotions. The peace wasn't signed, yet, inside the house of El but the future was, now, brighter and lighter than before. Everything was, now, possible. Life was about to get good on Earth and beyond.

 **THE END  
** ** _Kara Danvers, she is my favorite person. She saved me more time than Supergirl ever could. ~ Alex Danvers_**

* * *

 **So did you like it? Where do you want the story to go? For me it's almost over (One chapter left) but I feel that you want more adventure? So what do we do? Continue the adventure or start a new one? (second solutions will take a bit more time.)**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Thank you for your support. Don't forget to let a review to let me know your ideas and feelings about this story.**

 **With all my love,**

 **KW. Tesla xoxo**


	8. Forgiven Meal

**Hello Everyone,**

 **It seems that it's time for us to say goodbye on this story. But don't worry goodbye isn't a forever state it's just a break before I come back with a new story. Thank you for your support and your reviews. I hope you'll like the last chapter of this adventure. It's time for me to start a new page. I hope to see you soon.**

 **Have a nice reading,**

 **With all my love,**

 **K.W. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Forgiven Meal**

Saturday was here. Kara was starting to freak out. Lois Lane wasn't only her cousin's wife, she was also a legend for the reporter world. Especially now, that she replace White in the chair of chief editor of the Daily Planet. Lena was focused on her cooking, hoping that Alex and Maggie will be there soon to distract Kara who was revisiting the flat to calm her nerves.

"Kara, please, stop! You'll burn the floor, if you continue pacing around like this. Go check on Sarah-Eliza, do something but please leave the kitchen."

"Sorry. When Alex is supposed to arrive?"

"She has to pick up the kids at the babysitter house and Maggie at work. She sent me a message that she will be there soon. Probably in five minutes. Now, go change and disappeared from my sight." Added Lena kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, sir!"

"Go away, butterfly!" Laughed Lena.

Kara smiled at her new nickname. It appeared one morning, just after Sarah-Eliza birth and never left since. Lena loved the stars which were burning in her wife eyes every times she was calling her "butterfly". She was about to kiss her again when Kara jumped and ran to the door. Lena laughed again. Alex was probably already here. When she opened the door, Nat'Han was looking at her with admiration in his eyes.

"Mummy, see, she did it again!"

"Oops." Said Kara taking her nephew in her arms. "How are you, my little hero?"

"Good! Mama said that I was a genius like mummy when we were in the car because I was capable to say the capital city of every states of our country. Do you want that I show you? So Alabama – Montgomery, Alaska – Juneau, I thought it was Anchorage, you knew that the man who saved mama when she was pregnant with me was from Anchorage? Then Arizona – Phoenix, Arkansas – Little Rock…"

"Little monster, breathe!" Cut Maggie with a smile. "You have the entire day to tell it to Aunty Kara. But for the moment, your sister is grumpy and I'm pretty sure, she want to eat."

Kara laughed at her nephew face. She kissed him on the cheek before letting everyone came in. She whispered something in Nat'Han ear, the little boy started to cheer up. Alex looked at her with surprise.

"Mummy, Aunty Lena did potstickers for us. I hope your cousin's son doesn't love potstickers. More for us!"

"Nat'Han J'onn! That's rude!" Exclaimed Alex with her mum look.

"Sorry, mummy but… It's potstickers." Added Nat'Han shyly hiding his face into to Kara's neck.

Alex rolled her eyes while Maggie was trying to not laugh about her son reaction. She hid her face in her daughter's short hair. Sarah was still asleep so Alex told her son to be quiet but quickly when Kara and Maggie started to play video games with him the rules was forgotten somewhere in his mind. Lena made a short appearance to say hi to her nephew and sister-in-law before returning in the kitchen to talk with Alex who was feeding Faith.

"You're sure that a good idea that I'm here? Lois and I aren't really best buddy and…"

"Lois is the one who asked for your presence. I really think that this time is the right one. Everyone is on the same page, ready to start a new chapter."

"Ok, I'll do my best to stay calm."

"Don't worry, we know you, Alex. We love you for your protective side. This time Kara is ready, you should have seen her, the other day. She was a true warrior!"

"I'm proud of both of you. You're stronger and greater every day that God do."

"No God, here, only Rao!" Intervened Kara from the living room.

"Keep your ears shut, you, Kryptonian!"

Kara was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. Lena smiled and excused herself to answer the door. When she opened the door, Clark was kneeled on the floor talking with John, reminded him the important of being careful especially with the babies. Lois was watching at her two men with a happy smile attached to her face. Lena took a deep breath and greet them.

"How was the flight?"

"Hey, Lena. Awful for me as always. John it was too short. Clouds make me sick but this young little man decided it was fun to fly, right through it again."

"Dad said it was ok!" Said John half offended.

Lena realized that the little boy was soaked by the rain water from his travel through the cloud. She called Kara from the door and asked her to bring some Nat'Han clothes from the guess room. Lena and Kara bought so much clothes for their nephew and niece that Alex let some of them in this flat just in case. Kara was the queen to buy clothes which were way too big for the kids. So John was lucky this time and received a "Wonder Woman" tee-shirt and a navy blue short.

The tension was there at the beginning but quickly when Lois and Alex started to talk about their respective job, everything started to get along. Nat'Han and John started to play video games with Maggie. Nat'Han couldn't stop to tell everyone that John had the same name as himself but without Nat'Han. He was also asking a thousand of questions to his cousin about flying. He always heard his Aunty talking about it but John words were more captivating for him.

When the meal started, Lena took care of the table plan. Kara was at the end of the table, next to her cousin and her sister. Maggie was next to Alex and in front of Lois who seemed to be intimidating by the young detective. Lena was at the other end of the table, close to the kid's table to keep an eye on them when they were all eating.

At first, no word was higher from another. Clark and Lois seemed to have changed a lot. They were first forgiven by Lena. The brunette was hurt by their behavior but accepted for the good of her family to give them another chance. Kara was the next one. Maggie accepted the situation, she considered to be out of the discussion, and she was family but not the direct one and shouldn't have her word to say. Alex just smiled to them. Second chance was given but for how long.

When the discussion started to turn around Lois work, Kara was full of admiration but Alex quickly realized that not everyone was happy by Lane's stories and it was starting with Maggie who was awfully quiet. She took her wife hand in hers and when their look crossed, she knew that it was too late, Maggie was on the verge to explode.

"You're completely wrong about it!" Lashed Maggie with authority.

"Excuse me?" Asked Lois offended.

"You speak like a journalist who see everything from the outside. I was there that day. I lost two of my closest friend so don't talk without knowing. I wouldn't be proud of an article that killed people. One of my friend felt responsible of what happened because of you and he killed himself while his wife was waiting for him at home with their two years-old daughter."

"Maggie, sweetie." Tried Alex with softness.

"No, Alex, for once, I do the talking. That mission is the reason I left Gotham for National City. We fight crimes over there and we didn't have the help that cops have here. We were alone against the worst monsters of Earth and beyond. Batman is maybe a great hero but he can't be everywhere at the same time. We got a call saying that the number 1 public enemy of Gotham was hidden in a warehouse. When we came in, everything blown up. You wasn't there when it happened, how can you say that we fired? How can you say that we killed those innocent people? You can't because we didn't, he did. And he killed both my friend and these people. But with your words, you killed my partner. So yeah, ok, you're a great report, but not that time. So talk about whatever you want but don't touch my friends and family or this time, I'll have a reason to not forgive you."

Lois looked at Maggie leaving the table. She didn't realized that the Detective Sawyer from Gotham was Alex's wife. She was about to asked for forgiveness when Alex got up from her chair and gesture to Lois to shut her down.

Maggie was on Lena's and Kara's balcony. She was playing with a cigarette in her hand. She didn't lighted it and probably wouldn't but she felt calmer with it between her fingers. Alex went to hug her and kissed her on her neck. She was proud of her wife but knew that Maggie was upset. Her wife never liked to lose her nerves, especially in public. She felt like her father and refused the comparison. Alex kissed her softly until she calmed down. Kara went a few seconds later to be sure that everything was fine. Maggie thanked her and accepted to come back at the table to hear Lois' apologize. Alex took Maggie's left hand in hers and kissed it. One glance, one smile and Maggie was back. They both returned to the living room. Kara reassured Alex when she crossed the worried look of her sister when she didn't see Nat'Han in the room. The two boys decided to visit Krypton so Kara let them used her simulator.

Lois felt really bad, she came to ask for forgiveness and created more mess. She asked Maggie to forgive her promising to do all her possible to rehabilitate every person present on the scene in Gotham that day. She will also try to raise money for the little girl and her mother. That won't bring back Maggie's partner but that will probably help to continue to live. Maggie got up again but this time to hug Lois. Alex smiled at Lane, knowing that coming from Maggie, it was a great gesture.

"To our crazy fucked up family!" Exclaimed Lena with a big smile.

Everyone looked at her shocked. Never in million year, could they have think of Lena saying dirty words. After all she was British and British was polite, right? The entire family raised their glass and laughed. Kara smiled at her wife, Alex kissed hers on the cheek. Everything was finally back to normal. Life was good. A time for everything and to everything its place. Nothing could break them, now. Or…

"MAMA!" Screamed Nat'Han from Kara's office.

As one body the entire table got up. Kara ran to Sarah-Eliza crib to calm her down while the others ran to Kara's office. John was kneeling on the floor next to Nat'Han who was holding his arm in pain. Both had tears in their eyes but the young Kent was terrified by the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to. He… He wanted to touch the stars on the roof. I just… We were playing and... I didn't want to hurt him, I swear…"

Maggie took Nat'Han in her arms while Alex was trying to calm and reassured John. Nat'Han was snuggling into his mama shoulder, sobbing because of the pain. Maggie looked at Alex with worried eyes. Alex came closer trying to look at her son's arm. Nat'Han let his mummy touching his arm, whining when it was too much. Alex feared a broken bone that Clark confirmed a second later after using his X-Ray vision on Nat'Han arm. Lois was catastrophized by the situation.

"Hey, Lois, that's fine. It's an accident. It isn't the first time that we bring Nat' at the hospital. He is a real daredevil. He already broke his nose because he was sure he can ran through the wall of our living room."

"I can, mummy, it's Dobby's fault! She closed the wall before me!" Said Nat'Han half offended. "Mummy? I'll have a cast like when Mama fell at work?"

"Yes, kiddo, probably, why?"

"So cool! John could draw on it. He draws nice superheroes. Maybe you can draw Supergirl and write in Kryptonese. You knew mummy that John can read Kryptonese. That's awesome, right?"

"You need to stop staying with Winn when you come to the DEO, you start talking like him. And if John want to maybe I could draw on your cast."

John shyly smiled at the Sanvers family before hiding behind his mother leg. Finally, everything was repairable. Nat'Han got a cast, John drew on it and the two little cousins because best buddies in a second. That promise new daredevil adventures and new trips to the hospital but no matter what the Sanvers-Danvers-Kent family will always be stronger together.

Love, strength and courage for the Earth and beyond. El Mayarah!

 **THE END  
** ** _Ka'ocha…_**

* * *

 **Hope you love this story. Don't hesitated to review it. I'll enjoy to read and answer you.**

 **It isn't a goodbye... Just a see you soon.**

 **With all my Love,**

 **K.W. Tesla xoxo**


End file.
